OBJECT
by Chizawa95
Summary: Sungmin yang masih remaja dan seingatnya tahun baru menginjak 2000, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada di tahun 2015. Dan Sungmin yang berada di tahun 2015 entah kenapa juga kembali di tahun 2000. Aneh -,- . KyuMin. Drama. Romance, Fantasy. Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**OBJECT**

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

**23 Maret 2000 . **

Mata foxynya menatap jengah seseorang disana. Dengan senyuman miring khas meremehkan miliknya, sosok dengan kadar keimutan di atas rata-rata itu berulang kali mendengus sebal disela-sela aktifitas membaca buku yang sedang dirinya lakukan. Berulang kali dia menutup telinganya kesal. Berharap gerombolan makhluk yang ada disana terbakar api secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ada waktu malam ini? Kudengar Festival Seoul akan dibuka nanti malam."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai buku. Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku ke toko buku akhir pekan ini? Ibuku bilang mereka sedang ada Bazaar."

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau ke Game Center? Disana sedang ada persiapan untuk peluncuran Game terbaru. Kau mau ikut?"

Berderet kalimat berisikan ajakan memenuhi ruangan yang seharusnya kondusif tersebut. Sementara, pemuda yang sedari tadi diajak berbicara tersebut nampak tidak sama sekali menghiraukan kicauan para Gadis yang sudah menggerubungi dirinya.

"Cih, sok sekali gayanya."

Gerutu Sungmin yang sedari tadi kesal melihat 'kepopuleran' Kyuhyun. Bukan karna dia iri, itu salah besar! Hanya saya dia merasa terganggu dengan keributan konyol ini!

"Kyuhyun-ah, walaupun kau tak bersuara dan diam saja. Tapi kau masih terlihat tampan."

"Aku selalu mengagumimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau yang terbaik!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mendesah geram mendengar kicauan tak henti disana. Bisakah Cho itu keluar saja dari perpustakan ini?

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok Kyuhyun disana. Pria itu bersuara!

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sendirian saja."

Suara bernada datar dari Kyuhyun itu entah kenapa makin membuat kondisi perpustakaan riuh. Pekikan suara para Gadis yang terpesona karna Kyuhyun setidaknya mau berbicara pada mereka. Walaupun pemuda Cho itu masih bertahan dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Ini seperti mimpi. Kau mau menanggapi kami.. Kyaaaaaa~"

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Daebak! Cho Kyuhyun daebak!"

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman telapak tangannya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dirinya tidak akan mengalah dan pergi dari perpustakaan layaknya murid lain. Memangnya ini tempat khusus Fansclub Kyuhyun apa? Walaupun dirinya harus keluar, setidaknya gerombolan disana harus mendapat 'Hadiah' terlebih dahulu dari Lee Sungmin.

"Oh my God! Kenapa kau begitu tampan?"

"Kyaaaaa~ Kyuhyun!"

**BRAKK **

"Diam kalian semuaaaaaa!"

Seketika ruangan perpustakaan hening sejenak. Semua mata yang ada disana serempak menatap sosok Sungmin yang baru saja memukul keras meja. Para siswi yang sedari tadi berteriak kini malah bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Ini perpustakaan! Bukan ruangan yang bisa kalian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya! Kau.. Kau.. Kau.. Kau.. Dan kau.. Pokoknya kalian semua!"

Sungmin bergantian menunjuk satu persatu makhluk di depannya dengan telunjuknya.

"Sangat mengganggu, asal kalian tahu!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

**BRAKKK **

Sungmin menendang meja disana dengan keras dan pergi dari sana. Menyisahkan para siswi yang masih shock.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu perpustakan yang menjadi tempat Sungmin berlalu dengan ekspresi datar.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam, dan pada akhirnya dia pun kembali memutuskan untuk fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

**15 Juli 2015 . **

Kaki kecil miliknya melangkah mendekati sosok yang ada disana. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan miliknya, Sungmin terus melangkah. Setibanya disana, Sungmin sekuat tenaga menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar menahan sesuatu. Membuat pria yang ada di hadapannya terlihat menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman denganmu." Sahutnya dingin, sama seperti dulu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya bertahan agar tak meledak. Tanganya bergetar, Sungmin tahu dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau pikir ini suatu hal yang bisa kau mainkan? Ini baru 1 tahun, dan kau sudah bermaksud untuk tinggal di tempat lain? Apa kau mau bercanda? Bagaimana dengan orangtua kita kalau mereka tahu?"

**TREK **

Suara pulpen terdengar berbenturan dengan meja kayu. Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap tepat ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku bisa merasa nyaman hidup denganmu? Dan 1 tahun itulah titik batasku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lurus. Pandangannya kosong, kenapa dia yang harus mengalami ini?

"Dan kupikir mereka tidak akan tahu asal kau tutup mulutmu."

Kyuhyun beringsut dari sana. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ada apa dengannya?

"Kalau kau hanya akan memperlakukanku seperti ini, kenapa kau mau menikahiku?"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, pemuda itu nampak sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang.

Sungmin menatap sosok itu dengan lekat. Dia kuat, Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang kuat.

"Kau tahu persis alasanku, dan itu jelas bukan karna aku mencintaimu."

sungmin kembali merasa tubuhnya tengah dihempaskan ke dalam jurang. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengucapkannya begitu ringan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, karna aku tidak akan mencintaimu."

Airmata miliknya akhirnya mengalir juga, mengalir tanpa suara isakan yang keluar dari pemilik mata itu.

"Lalu.. Kenapa tidak kau ceraikan saja aku?"

Sungmin memandang kosong sosok yang masih membelakanginya itu.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau menceraikan aku?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun saat melihat airmata menggenangi wajah Sungmin.

"Itu sama saja aku membunuh ibuku sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Ibuku bisa meninggal kalau mendengar kita bercerai."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Sungmin menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

Dirinya juga punya titik batas.

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh Lee Sungmin." Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**25 Maret 2000 **

Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat dirinya akhirnya sudah sampai tepat di depan Toko buku favoritnya. Dengan semangat dirinya membuka pintu dan segera menghampiri seorang Ahjumma yang berdiri di tempat kasir.

"Oh Sungmin, kau benar-benar kembali datang rupanya. Buku apa lagi yang ingin kau beli memangnya?"

"Eiy.. Apa Ahjumma lupa? Seminggu yang lalu aku juga kemari dan meminta Ahjumma untuk menyimpankan satu buku itu untukku di hari pertama terbit. Buku yang berisikan Biografi beberapa ilmuan di bidang Evolusi. Ahjumma tidak lupa kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sosok manis itu lambat laun merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat menemukan ekspresi tak beres dari Ahjumma penjaga toko buku itu.

"Waeyo Ahjumma? Apa ada masalah?"

Sungguh! Sungmin sudah ingin menangis rasanya! Dia berfirasat buruk akan buku itu.

"Mianhae Sungmin, hari itu Ahjumma tidak lupa kok untuk menyimpankannya satu untukmu. Tapi kemarin Ahjumma terpaksa menyerahkan toko pada anak Ahjumma, dan ahjumma pikir dia menjualkan buku itu kepada pelanggan lain."

Sungmin merasa lemas pada kakinya. Buku itu sudah dia tunggu begitu lama, sudah dia nanti-nantikan. Dan kini melayang begitu saja.

Sungmin tertawa miris dan terdengar begitu aneh saat itu. Rasanya dia mau mengobrak-abrik toko saat itu juga.

"Oh kalau begitu ya sudah. Aku sebaiknya pulang saja. Sampai jumpa Ahjumma." pamit Sungmin lesuh.

Sosok itu membalikkan badannya dengan gontai. Pupus sudah.

"Tunggu dulu Sungmin!" teriak sang Ahjumma tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Waeyo ahjumma?"

"Kata putriku.. Orang yang membeli buku itu sepertinya satu sekolah denganmu. Karna seragamnya sama denganmu."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. Satu sekolah? Siapa dia? Apakah ini artinya dia bisa meminjam buku itu? Mengingat mereka satu sekolah?

"Benarkah? Apa Ahjumma tahu namanya?"

"Oh! Ahjumma tidak tahu namanya. Tapi.. Ah! Akan ahjumma lihat di komputer sebentar. Mungkin saja dia membayar dengan kartu kredit dan identitasnya tersimpan."

Sungmin kembali mendekat ke arah sang Ahjumma. Sebuah harapan kembali padanya.

"Oh ketemu!"

"Siapa namanya?!" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau kenal?"

.

Sungmin tertunduk lesuh di pinggiran jalan. Langkahnya gontai. Kenapa malah orang itu lagi? Aishh!

"Dia lagi, dia lagi. Kenapa selalu dia? Dasar perebut buku orang!" gerutunya sepanjang jalan.

Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar ilfil akut dengan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Berulang kali dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini?

"Lee Sungmin, sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan menjernihkan pikiranmu." Sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan untuk pulang. Tapi belum sampai 5 langkah, matanya membulat.

Itu Cho Kyuhyun! Yang berjalan di depan sana Cho Kyuhyun!

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, melihat lampu rambu disana. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang ingin menyebrang!

Dengan langkah cepat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun disana.

**TING **

Wajah Sungmin menatap shock ke arah lampu rambu yang sudah berganti warna.

Tidak.. Tidak.. Dia tidak boleh menyebrang!

"TUNGGU!"

**SRATTT **

**BRAKK **

Berhasil! Tapi..

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Astaga! Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak sengaja!"

Sungmin bertingkah panik, sungguh dia tidak sadar sudah menarik tubuh Kyuhyun secara berlebihan hingga jatuh seperti ini.

"Aishh!"

Decisan kesal keluar dari bibir pemuda tinggi itu. Sungmin merutuki perbuatannya. Hei! Dia ini berniat meminjam buku pada Kyuhyun! Dan.. Mana ada orang yang akan meminjaminya kalau dia ini telah hampir mencelakai orang tersebut!

"Apa.. Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang lengan Kyuhyun bersiap akan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, singkirkan tanganmu."

Spontan Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Tukas Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menoleh ke arah Sungmin, pemuda itu masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena tanah.

"Apa orang bodoh sepertimu hanya bisa minta maaf?"

Sungmin menganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya?

Hey! Attitude orang ini sangatlah buruk!

"Jaga bicaramu! Sudah bagus aku mau meminta maaf!"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak terima kali ini.

"Kalau tidak mau kuhina, mangkanya jangan berbuat hal bodoh." balas Kyuhyun dingin.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun beringsut pergi. Sungmin menatap panik, mau kemana dia? bagaimana ini? Dia kan mau meminjam buku!

"Eh.. Hei! Tunggu dulu."

Teriakan Sungmin kembali membuat langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti.

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah berhenti, Sungmin pun kembali menghampirinya.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya alasanku menarikmu tadi.. Itu.. Aku.. Aku mau.. Meminjam buku yang kau beli kemarin. Bisakah?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup. Astaga..

"Kau bertingkah bodoh hanya karna sebuah buku? Hebat sekali."

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya sudah terasa panas saat ini. Rasanya dia ingin mencakar-cakar wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas.. Aku mau meminjam buku padamu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ne?!"

"Aku bilang tidak mau, aku tidak suka barangku disentuh orang lain. Apalagi orang bodoh sepertimu."

Sungmin menganga tak percaya mendengarnya. Harga dirinya sudah habis, dan pemuda itu tidak mau meminjamkannya buku?

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Itu hakku."

"Mwo?! Ya! Mau kemana kau! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin terus berteriak memanggil sosok yang sedang menyebrang jalan tersebut.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Menyebrang? Apa dia gila menyebrang saat lampu rambu belum menyuruh pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang?

Sungmin menatap ke arah mobil yang melaju cepat disana. Tidak.. Kyuhyun pasti akan tertabrak.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Awas!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya.

**SRAT **

**BUGH **

**BRAK **

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kembali tertarik ke belakang. Tapi..

Disana.. Disana.. Sosok yang sedari tadi bertengkar dengannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekat.

Matanya melotot melihat keadaan sosok itu.

"Hey.. Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berbuat begini untukku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh itu dan menidurkan kepala Sungmin di pahanya.

Sungmin masih membuka matanya saat itu.

"Cho.. Kyuhyun.. kau.. Memang benar.. Aku.. Sangat bodoh. Bodoh sekali.. Ke.. Napa.. Aku.. Harus.. Berkorban.. Seper.. ti.. Ini.. Untukmu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ya! Berhentilah bicara! Kau bisa kehabisan tenaga!"

Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah orang-orang yang sudah ramai disana.

"Ambulans.. Cepat panggil ambulans!" Teriak Kyuhyun panik.

.

.

**17 Juli 2015 **

_"Kau pikir aku bisa merasa nyaman hidup denganmu? Dan 1 tahun itulah titik batasku." _

Sungmin menginjak gas mobilnya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya sudah berair menahan isak.

_"Dan kupikir mereka tidak akan tahu asal kau tutup mulutmu." _

Sungmin merasakan dadanya terasa sesak saja saat ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa setega ini padanya?

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." isak Sungmin.

_"Kau tahu persis alasanku, dan itu jelas bukan karna aku mencintaimu." _

"Arrghhhhhh!"

sungmin berteriak histeris di sela kegiatan menyetirnya. Rasanya dia mau mati saja!

_"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, karna aku tidak akan mencintaimu." _

Sungmin melirik ke arah amplop besar yang berada di sampingnya, berkas-berkas gugatan cerainya. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan menceraikannya, maka dia yang akan menggugat cerai.

Ya.. Ini keputusan final.

Sungmin terus melamun saat itu, pikirannya benar-benar tengah berkecamuk.

Airmatanya kembali keluar saat itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

Sungmin kembali menginjak gas dan menyebabkan kecepatan mobilnya bertambah. Tapi, ketika dirinya melewati sebuah tikungan tajam. Akibat kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata, menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa mengelak saat sebuah mobil besar lainnya melaju dari arah berlawanan.

Sungmin merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Apa Tuhan benar-benar akan mencabut nyawanya?

**BRAKK **

Bunyi benturan hebat itu begitu menggelegar.

.

.

**25 Maret 2000 **

Mata itu nampak akan terbuka, membuat sosok pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi berdiri disana beringsut mendekat.

"Ya! Kau sudah sadar?! Astaga! Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruang rawat itu untuk memanggil dokter dan suster. Setelah berselang beberapa waktu, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali lagi dengan dokter dan suster bersamanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, sosok itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya nampak sedang menyesuaikan fokus penglihatannya.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Anda bisa mendengar saya?" Dokter itu bertanya.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dokter tersebut segera melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dan setelah selesai, dokter dan suster pun beringsut keluar.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berbaring di atas kasur tersebut. Memandangi sosok itu dengan dingin.

"Apa kau bodoh? Untuk apa kau menarikku dan membiarkan dirimu sendiri tertabrak seperti itu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara padanya. Matanya menatap kosong sosok itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau mau meminta maaf lagi padaku? Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh." tukas Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Suara Sungmin memanggil namanya lemah.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan terluka.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Lagi, Sungmin memanggil namanya lagi.

"Ada apa?!"

Sungmin memandang sosok Kyuhyun cukup lama, pasti dia tahu keberadaan benda itu. Karna Kyuhyun sudah ada disini.

"Kau pasti sudah melihatnya.. Aku.. Aku ingin menanyakan berkas-berkas surat gugatan ceraiku padamu yang ada di dalam mobil. Apa kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Surat gugatan cerai? Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

**17 Juli 2015 **

Pemuda jangkung dengan balutas jas kantor itu nampak berlari di tengah lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapat telepon kalau Sungmin kecelakaan, dia buru-buru melesat ke rumah sakit.

Yang paling membuatnya tak habis pikir ialah ditemukannya berkas-berkas surat gugatan cerai yang ditujukan pada dirinya di dalam mobil yang dibawa Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin ingin benar-benar menggugat cerai.

**BRAK **

Pintu itu terbuka secara terburu-buru. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk menghampiri sosok Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan balutan di kepalanya.

Melihat pintu yang terbuka, Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Tampilan seperti apa itu?

"Sebenarnya kau taruh dimana otakmu itu hahh? Apa tingkat kebodohanmu benar-benar sudah seperti orang idiot?!"

Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua emosinya saat itu juga. Tak memikirkan ini rumah sakit sekalipun.

Sungmin menatap tak suka dengan prilaku pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Ya! Apa kau bisa setidaknya berterima kasih padaku? Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu! Dan sekarang? Kau mengataiku bodoh? Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku bodoh?! Ya! Memangnya kau siapa?! Dan lihat sekarang bajumu, Jas?! kau baru saja dari pesta? Kau masih sempat-sempatnya menghadiri pesta saat ada seseorang hampir mati karna menyelamatkan hidupmu? Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu!"

Sungmin berteriak tak henti-hentinya. Sungguh! Emosinya meledak melihat rasa tak berprikemanusiaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terdiam tak dapat bicara mendengar rentetan ucapan Sungmin.

Dia tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini Lee Sungmin." tukas Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya agar tak meledak saat ini. sosok itu melirik ke arah tangan Kyuhyun.. Apa dia tidak membawa benda itu?

"Ya! Apa kau tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Benar! Ini sudah pengorbanan terbesar. Jadi sudah sepatutnya Cho Kyuhyun meminjamkannya.. Ah bukan! Memberikannya buku itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Sesuatu? Apa mungkin berkas-berkas itu?

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku berikan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan raut dinginnya.

Sungmin berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya. Aishhh! Kenapa pemuda ini tidak peka sekali.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Berikan buku itu padaku.. Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu.. Jadi.. kalau kau memberikan buku itu padaku. Aku akan menganggapnya setimpal. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam makin bingung. Buku?

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Buku? Buku apa?"

.

.

.

Cont-

FF baru.. sebenarnya bukan baru juga sih soalnya ini ff yg udh lama ga kulanjutin di draft hehe.. ada yang bingung? Sama saya juga bingung. Jd saya harap kalian bertahan dgn kebingungan #plak.. mau Tanya ini Yaoi ata GS? Entahlah.. saya juga tidak tahu.. ff ini sedikit terinspirasi ama drama korea BIG, 18 vs 29 hehe.. tp ceritanya bakal beda kok

Saya kembali setelah UN.. akhirnya sudah juga tuh ujian.. tp saya masih minta doanya ama kalian semua semoga saya lulus dgn nilai yang baik ^^ saya tahu saya adalah penulis amatiran.. tp setidaknya saya masih mengharapkan komen kalian untuk ff ini apabila tidak keberatan


	2. Chapter 2

OBJECT

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Fantasy & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

Point of View : Author

Boy x Boy

.

0o0o0

Chapter 2

.

**25 Maret 2000 **

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari jauh sosok Sungmin yang sedang diperiksa lagi oleh dokter. Sejak pertanyaan aneh Sungmin padanya mengenai 'Surat cerai' entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang harus diperiksa pada otak pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sang dokter nampak selesai dengan pemeriksaannya.

"Untuk saat ini semua hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada organ vital yang terluka parah." Jelasnya.

"Tapi.. Dia sempat bertanya hal-hal aneh padaku. Apa itu tidak masalah?"

Dokter itu menatap lekat sosok Kyuhyun.

"Hal aneh? Seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang juga memperhatikannya dari atas kasur.

"Ah tidak.. Tidak ada." Tukas Kyuhyun berbohong.

Mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Sungmin sempat bertanya padanya mengenai surat Cerai kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya permisi keluar dulu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya pada sang dokter dan membiarkan sosok berbaju putih itu keluar. Setelah pintu ruangan kembali tertutup. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Walaupun tindakanmu begitu bodoh, tapi aku masih harus berterimakasih denganmu karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Semuanya begitu cepat. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya yang bertengger di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Aku.."

**BRAK **

Suara pintu yang terdengar dibuka paksa menghentikan ucapan Sungmin dan menyita perhatian Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Sepasang suami istri nampak baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat. Mata Sungmin membulat saat melihat kedua sosok itu.

"Umma.. Appa?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin. Jadi itu orangtuanya? Kepalanya tidak terlalu mengalami kerusakan sepertinya. Toh dia masih mengingat orangtuanya.

"Aigoo.. Sungmin-ah.. Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan seperti ini? Kau pasti sakit kan? Mana? Mana yang terluka sayang?"

Sosok wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Gurat cemas begitu mendominasi di wajahnya.

"Teukie-ah.. Jangan berlebihan. Kau akan menyakiti anak kita kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu." Ucap seorang pria yang bersama dengan wanita bernama Teukie tersebut.

"Apa aku bisa tenang-tenang saja melihat Puteraku terluka?"

"Tapi biarkan Sungmin istirahat."

"Kangin-ah.."

"Setidaknya Sungmin baik-baik saja kan?"

Leeteuk kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne.. Gwaenchana. Umma dan Appa tidak perlu khawatir."

Leeteuk membelai wajah anaknya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan Umma dan Appa.. Umma baru bisa tiba beberapa jam setelah seseorang menelpon Umma kalau kau kecelakaan. Kau tahu kalau kami sedang mengurusi pekerjaan yang ada di Jepang kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Yahh.. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Mereka berdua memang orangtuanya. Orangtuanya yang super sibuk. Tapi masih banyak yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Apa kau yang menelponku untuk memberitahu kalau Sungmin kecelakaan?"

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi Ummanya dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ne.. Saya minta maaf kalau begitu lancang menggunakan ponsel anak anda untuk menelepon." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ahniyo.. Kami sungguh berterimakasih kau mau menjaga anak kami. Sekali lagi terimakasih anak muda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan merespon ucapan Leeteuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Saya ingin pamit pulang." Permisi Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Tentu saja."

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Tunggu."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin keluarpun mau tidak mau kembali harus menoleh pada Sungmin.

Sedangkan, Sungmin kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Umma.. Appa.. Ada yang ingin aku dan Kyuhyun bicarakan. Bisa kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun beringsut keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah pintu lagi-lagi kembali tertutup. Kini tinggallah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mendekati kasur dimana tempat Sungmin tengah bersandar.

"Apa? Bisa kau lebih cepat? Ini sudah malam. Aku juga punya keluarga." Desaknya.

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya yang mengering.

"Tahun berapa ini?"

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan alis bertaut. Apa? Orang ini mencegahnya pulang hanya karena ingin menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu?

"Kurasa kecelakaan tidak membuatmu tambah bodoh kan?"

Sungmin mencengkram selimutnya bertanda dia tidak begitu suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab saja. Hanya jawab saja."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya jengah.

" 2000 . Ini tahun 2000 . Apa aku juga perlu memberitahu hari dan tanggalnya?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa bisa dia berada di tahun 2000 kembali? Dan kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun peristiwa yang terjadi padanya di masa ini. Satu-satunya kejadian yang dia ingat adalah saat dia mengendarai mobil dan bertujuan untuk menggugat cerai Kyuhyun, suaminya.

Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini malah bicara kalau ini tahun 2000 ?

"Umurku.. Jadi umurku baru 18 tahun?"

"Kupikir untuk standar siswa tingkat akhir SMA umur seperti itu sudah normal. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku ingin pulang."

Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari sana dan keluar. Pemuda manis itu masih bertahan pada lamunannya.

2000 . Tingkat akhir SMA?

"Jadi.. Aku masih belum menikah dengannya?"

.

.

.

**17 Juli 2015 **

"Cepat! Berikan aku buku itu!"

Sungmin sudah menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ini sudah lebih 5 menit pemuda itu malah diam tak menyahut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Apa ini cara balas budimu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu?"

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin intens. Dan Sungmin pun ikut memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Aishh! Disini aku yang terbentur. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang eror seperti ini?"

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda manis itu begitu sebal. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun menahan tangan Sungmin yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kepalamu penuh perban. Jadi berhentilah mengacak rambutmu." Peringat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik kearah tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyentuhku?" Peringat Sungmin tak suka.

Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah, maaf."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun. Dia ini sedang sebal, marah dan frustasi.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mengabari orangtuaku kalau aku di rumah sakit? Seharusnya kau mengabari mereka."

Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang ada disana dan duduk di dekat kasur Sungmin.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Orangtuamu. Kupikir itu tidak perlu. Lagipula dokter bilang hari inipun kau bisa pulang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tidak perlu apanya? Ya! Aku ini putera mereka! Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu kalau anak mereka mengalami kecelakaan! Otakmu benar-benar sudah geser." Omel Sungmin.

Sungmin melipat tangannya di depan dada dan merengut. Sungguh kesalahan besar. Kesalahan besar ketika kau menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani dan rasa terimakasih.

"Istirahatlah.. Aku akan keluar dan mengurusi administrasimu."

Sungmin kembali mendelik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang hubungi saja orangtuaku! Biar mereka saja yang membayar biaya rumah sakit."

Sungmin benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Apa dia bilang? Mengurus administrasi? Sombong sekali dia.

"Istirahatlah.. Aku keluar sebentar saja."

"Ya Brengs*k!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin. Ucapan Sungmin sukses membuatnya tertegun. Brengsek?

"Jaga ucapanmu Lee Sungmin. Kau pikir pada siapa kau meneriakan hal seperti itu hahh?"

"Mwo? Memangnya kau siapa? Sudah kubilang hubungi orangtuaku! Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang menelpon. Mana ponselku? Cepat berikan ponselku!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan amarah.

"Kau mau aku memberitahu orangtuamu kalau kau kecelakaan? Dan membiarkan mereka tahu apa yang sedang dibawa anaknya saat kecelakaan? Dan membiarkan mereka tahu masalah perceraian bodoh yang ada di kepalamu itu? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Lee Sungmin. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan perceraian itu terjadi. Lagipula sudah kusuruh bawahanku untuk membakar suratmu itu. Jadi, lupakan. Kalau kau keberatan masalah kepindahanku ke tempat lain, baiklah aku akan menghentikannya. Aku akan tinggal denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu."

Sungmin menganga lebar mendengar ucapan panjang Kyuhyun.

Perceraian? Tinggal bersama? Mencintai?

"Aku baru saja tiba di kantor dan belum sampai menyentuh kursiku saat mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit kalau kau kecelakaan! Apa kau pikir ini lelucon?"

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya melongo. Kenapa dia sebegitu marahnya?

"Kau.. Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau sedang mabuk?"

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Berhentilah! aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Jangan berteriak di depanku!" Teriak Sungmin membalas.

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit. Astaga..

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang nampak kesakitan dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sungmin seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini. Perceraian? Menikah saja aku belum pernah." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat sosok itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang mabuk atau tidak. Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya."

Sungmin kembali memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit karena kebanyakan berteriak.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu denganmu di pinggir jalan. Aku menarikmu hingga jatuh karena aku ingin meminjam buku yang baru saja kau beli. Tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas dan ada mobil yang bergerak begitu cepat menuju kearahmu. Aku kembali menarikmu tapi mobil itu malah menghantam tubuhku. Itulah sebabnya luka perban ini ada di kepalaku." Jelasnya panjang.

Mendengar penjelasan yang dikatakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya masih terus mengawasi Sungmin disana.

"Aku.. Aku akan memanggil dokter, kau tunggu disini."

.

.

.

**27 Maret 2000 **

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Hari ini hari pertamanya dia kembali ke sekolah. Sungmin sungguh merasa aneh dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Ini pertama kali baginya sejak 15 tahun tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa dia bisa berada di tahun 2000 padahal dia begitu ingat kalau tahun sudah menginjak angkat 2015 . Dia sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun tapi kenapa mereka masih terjebak di Sekolah menengah atas seperti ini?

Sungmin ingat kalau ini adalah SMA dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dia ingat kalau ini adalah kehidupannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang terjadi dari tahun 2000 hingga mereka menikah.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah dia ingin mengurusi surat cerainya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mencintai pria itu, tapi pria itu tak mencintainya. Hanya itulah yang dirinya ingat.

Sungmin berjalan menapaki lantai koridor sekolah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan disana. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar, ia mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun masuk.

Sungmin berhenti saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan.

"Perpustakaan? Dia memang gila membaca, sama sepertiku." Gumam Sungmin dan berjalan masuk.

Setibanya di dalam. Sungmin mengambil beberapa buku yang membuatnya tertarik untuk dibaca. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mengambil posisi di sebuah meja yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari meja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandangi sosok itu dari jauh. Lihatlah gerombolan siswi-siswi disana yang tengah mengepungnya. Melihat ekspresi dingin Kyuhyun yang tak peduli dengan gadis-gadis itu entah kenapa membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Dia pantas disukai oleh banyak orang." Gumam pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan kembali pada bukunya. Tapi walaupun dia bersikeras untuk membaca, matanya tak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Rasanya dia ingin mengusir gadis-gadis itu agar tak mengerubungi Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dan berkata kalau Kyuhyun adalah suaminya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Sungmin menjambak rambutnya pelan. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia mengalami hal seperti ini?

**SRATT **

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menganga melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah duduk satu meja dengannya. Apa? Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba seperti ini padanya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kyuhyun sudah menyukainya dari SMA? Nyatanya saja dia sampai ingin menggugat cerai suaminya itu karena sudah tidak tahan karena sikap dinginnya selama mereka menikah.

"Kenapa.. Kau tiba-tiba.."

"Jangan besar kepala. Aku rasa setelah kejadian marah-marahmu waktu itu kupikir mereka tidak akan mungkin mengerubungiku kalau aku berada bersamamu. Jadi, tutup mulutmu dan jangan banyak bicara. Aku ingin tenang membaca."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Astaga.. Kenapa bisa dia jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Sifat menyebalkan pria itu sangatlah membuat frustasi. Dan parahnya lagi sifat menyebalkan itu bertahan sampai mereka menikah.

"Bagaimana bisa dia hidup dengan sifat menyebalkan seperti ini? 15 tahun dan dia tak berubah sama sekali." Gerutu Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sungmin buru-buru kembali menutup mulutnya. Aishh..

"Ahniyo.. Ahniyo. Tidak apa-apa hehe.. Kau.. Silahkan lanjut membaca saja. Silahkan.." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

Setelah Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada bacaannya, pemuda manis itu memukul-mukul bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Memalukan, sungguh memalukan.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah bertingkah aneh di depannya. Cukup lama pemuda itu diam dan mengamati pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun melirik salah satu buku yang ia bawa dan kemudian mengambilnya.

"Ini.. Untukmu."

Sungmin berhenti memukul-mukul bibirnya saat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan malu. Apa Kyuhyun mengamatinya yang tengah memukul-mukul bibir? Astaga, kenapa begitu memalukan!

Sungmin melirik kearah buku yang baru saja disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ambillah.. Itu untukmu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberikannya setelah kau hampir mati di depanku." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Sungmin mengambil buku itu, ia memandangi benda tersebut dengan lekat. Kembali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan di masa ini? Toh walau ia berada pada tahun 2000 atau 2015 , Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sungmin memandang lama sosok tampan di hadapannya.

'Cho Kyuhyun.. Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu?' batin Sungmin bertanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas jengahnya. Benar.. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tetap tak menyimpan perasaan padanya entah itu di tahun 2000 sekalipun. Dan apabila ia kembali lagi di tahun 2015 , perceraianlah yang akan ia lakukan mengingat tak ada lagi yang harus dipertahankan. Kecuali kalau pemuda itu bisa mencintainya.

**TING **

Sebuah bunyi bola lampu yang menyala seakan-akan ada di atas kepalanya.

Tunggu.. Tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun.. Mencintainya? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau Kyuhyun juga mencintainya.

Sungmin kian lekat memandang Kyuhyun. Benar.. Benar.. Dia harus membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya. Dia tahu arti ini semua. Dia kembali kesini untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kalau dia bisa membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya, maka takdir berbeda yang akan terjadi di masa depan bukan?

Sungmin tersenyum mendapati pikiran yang ada di kepalanya itu. Tak henti-hentinya dia tertawa kecil mengingat bahwa ini adalah kesempatan kedua untuknya memperbaiki takdirnya bersama Kyuhyun di masa depan.

Mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh, Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar bunyi tawa dari Sungmin.

Menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sungmin buru-buru memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya.

"Selain bodoh.. Kau juga aneh." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Andai dia tidak mencintai pemuda ini.. Mungkin ia sudah berteriak sambil menendang meja saat ini juga.

Tahan Sungmin. Tahan. Kalau kau mau mencuri hati Kyuhyun setidaknya kau harus bersikap baik padanya. Bukan malah balas memaki Kyuhyun! Yahh mungkin karena hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak menyukainya sampai mereka menikah. Tapi apa mungkin karena sikap kasarnya semasa mereka SMA?

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang juga masih menatapnya aneh.

"Eumm.. Maaf kalau tawaku membuatmu terganggu."

Ya Sungmin. Kau harus semangat. Jangan putus asa. Di depanmu ini bukanlah Kyuhyun suamimu yang sering menyakitimu. Tapi yang di depanmu ini adalah Kyuhyun yang satu sekolah denganmu dan akan menjadi suamimu.

"Tentu saja itu mengganggu. Suara tawamu jelek sekali."

Sungmin cengo mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mendelik sebal kearah Kyuhyun yang nampak tak berdosa disana.

.

.

.

**18 Juli 2015 **

"Kenapa malah kau mengantarku kesini? Ini bukan rumahku."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil dan menenteng tas berisikan pakaian kotor miliknya saat di rumah sakit.

"Masuklah terlebih dahulu.. Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu saat di dalam."

Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun. Pertama, pria itu tidak mengabari orangtuanya masalah kecelakaan ini. Kedua, Kyuhyun membuatnya harus menginap satu malam di rumah sakit. Bukankah pemuda itu sendiri yang berkata kalau dia bisa pulang kemarin. Ketiga, selama di rumah sakit kenapa pria itu betah sekali menungguinya? Bukankah lebih baik kalau mengabari orangtuanya dan biarkan orangtuanya yang menemaninya. Keempat, dia merasa aneh dengan sekitarnya, kenapa Seoul terasa berbeda? Kelima, kenapa Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya ke rumah asing ini?

"Pintu ini berkode. Aku tidak tahu apa kodenya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ah iya, mana ingat pemuda itu kode rumah mereka.

"Biar sini aku saja."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah pintu. Sungmin mengamati dari jauh kode apa yang akan dimasukkan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin membuat pemuda manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Kyuhyun malah menatapnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku? Masukkan saja kodenya. Aku ingin segera mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku mau pulang dan mengabari orangtuaku kalau aku kecelakaan."

"Orangtuamu sedang di jepang kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkesiap. Darimana pemuda itu tahu?

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Sudahlah, lihat baik-baik kode yang akan kumasukkan ini."

Sungmin pun memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang akan memasukkan kodenya.

" 32111982 ? Apa itu?"

"Tanggal lahirku dan tanggal lahirmu."

**CKLEK **

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan ikut berjalan masuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kenapa tanggal lahirnya bisa ikut-ikutan menjadi kode rumah asing ini?

"Duduklah di sofa itu."

Sungmin segera duduk di tempat yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengamati isi rumah tersebut. Huaaaa.. Rumah ini sangat besar.

Sungmin sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Ya, ini rumahku."

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kode rumahmu ada tanggal lahirku?"

"Karena aku tinggal disini bersamamu."

"Hahh?!"

Sungmin sukses terkaget-kaget saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama?

"Ini tahun 2015 . Mendengar ceritamu tentang kecelakaan itu membuatku mengerti ada apa dengan otakmu."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini.

"Dokter bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Tapi nyatanya kau malah menceritakan kronologi kecelakaan 15 tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengambil koran yang berada di meja depan sofa yang tengah mereka tempati.

"Baca koran itu. Lihat tahunnya, ini 2015 ."

Sungmin mengambil koran itu dan melihat tahun terbitnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat membacanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku masih 18 tahun, SMA saja belum lulus. Bagaimana bisa ini sudah 2015 ? Dan.. Kenapa aku bisa tinggal denganmu di rumah ini?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Menolehlah ke belakang. Dan kau akan tahu jawabannya."

Sungminpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mulutnya kembali ternganga saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana bisa.."

"Itu foto pernikahan kita."

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau tidak ingat karena kau lupa ingatan. Kau hanya bisa mengingat kejadian batas saat kau kecelakaan pada tahun 2000 . Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dokter bicara kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Aku akan membawamu ke dokter lain nanti."

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Pemuda manis itu benar-benar linglung sekarang.

Hilang ingatan? Apa-apaan ini?

"Jadi aku menikah denganmu? Dan sekarang sudah tahun 2015 ?"

"Ya."

Sungmin tidak bisa menerima ini begitu cepat. Menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi?

"Bagaimana kita bisa menikah? Apa kita saling mencintai?"

Sungmin merasakan mual berlebihan saat menanyakan hal ini.

"Tidak. Kita tidak saling mencintai."

Kening Sungmin makin mengkerut. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa menikah? Hahh terserah! Kepalanya sangat terasa berat saat ini.

"Baguslah kalau kita tidak saling mencintai." Gumam Sungmin pelan dan dapat didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**28 Maret 2000 **

Sungmin berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Hari ini adalah hari keduanya bersekolah sejak sesuatu melemparnya ke tahun 2000 . Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, bukankah ini hampir 15 menit sebelum bel masuk? Kenapa lorong-lorong ini begitu sepi?

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu tak perduli. Ia terus melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Oh! Siwon-ah!"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada sosok pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya. Dia ingat siapa saja yang pernah ia kenal. Dia hanya saja tidak ingat kejadian yang pernah ia alami kecuali Perceraian dan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mencintainya. Ya itu Siwon, Choi Siwon. Temannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. Siwon sama seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua loncat kelas hingga bisa berada satu tingkat dengannya, tingkat akhir di SMA.

"Siwon-ah.. Kupikir hanya aku yang datang ke sekolah. Ternyata kau juga datang. Kenapa sekolah ini sangat sepi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengedarkan matanya melihat kondisi yang begitu sepi.

"Hyung.. Sungmin hyung."

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin.

Seketika mata Sungmin membulat saat Siwon tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Siwon-ah.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Seketika lorong-lorong kelas itu sudah ramai oleh murid-murid lain. Sungmin menatap bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Siwon-ah.. Berdirilah.. Kau kenapa? Malu dilihat orang!"

"Sungmin Hyung.. Jadilah kekasihku?"

Mulut Sungmin menganga mendengarnya. Siwon menembaknya? Tapi.. Sejak kapan Siwon menyukainya? Dia tidak ingat!

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Sungmin kembali mendongak kearah murid-murid yang tiba-tiba bersuara dengan kompaknya.

"Sungmin Hyung.. Kumohon.. Jadilah kekasihku."

Sungmin hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh saat ini. Sejak kapan Siwon menyukainya?

Sementara itu, di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun mengamati sosok Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Matanya mengamati kondisi sekitar. Kyuhyun baru saja tiba jadi dia tidak tahu menahu ada apa disini sampai-sampai begitu ramai.

"Sungmin hyung.. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin dan pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya tersebut dengan bergantian. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan melewati sosok Sungmin dan Siwon disana. Terserah, dia hanya ingin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sontak saja semua mata disana terutama Sungmin dan Siwon menganga tak percaya melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang terlalu cuek. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berjalan menerobos seenaknya melewati Sungmin dan Siwon yang sedang menjadi objek perhatian seisi sekolah. Setelah kemunculan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang menerobos. Kini kondisi disana kembali beralih menyoraki Sungmin dan Siwon lagi.

Sungmin memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan hingga menghilang tertutup keramaian.

"Sungmin hyung. Terimalah aku."

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon. Ah ia lupa, Siwon masih ada di depannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah tak peduli dengan keramaian di belakangnya. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera menaruh tas miliknya. Setelah itu pemuda tersebut kembali keluar.

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu, Kyuhyun menatap datar kerumunan itu dari pintu kelasnya.

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

**18 Juli 2015 **

Kyuhyun dengan serius membaca dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan kalau sekarang masih pukul 8 malam. Kini ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun memandangi pintu ruangannya. Ia sepertinya terlalu lama di dalam sini. Mereka berdua belum makan malam. Biasanya Sungmin yang memasak, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini mana mungkin Pemuda itu memasak kan?

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai memberes-bereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG **

Kyuhyun mendengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Siapa yang berkunjung?

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG**

_"Ya tunggu sebentar!" _

Suara Sungmin terdengar menyahut suara bel tersebut dari luar ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Ia melihat kearah TV yang masih menyala ketika ia melewati ruang tengah. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang menonton TV.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan. Setibanya disana Kyuhyun terdiam melihat siapa yang bersama Sungmin di depan pintu.

"Oh! Kyuhyun-ah! Maaf bertamu malam-malam. Aku hanya mencemaskan Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin ikut menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disana.

Siwon kenal dengan Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan? Ahh dia tidak ingat!

.

.

.

Cont-

Review banyak(?) = Update cepet *amin*

Terima Kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

OBJECT

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Fantasy & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 3

.

**28 Maret 2000 **

"Hyung.. Jadilah kekasihku."

Sungmin merasa pusing di kepalanya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini tiba-tiba Siwon melakukan hal semacam ini padanya?

Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah sorak-sorak murid lainnya yang terus-terusan menggema di sekelilingnya. Sungguh! Sungmin rasanya ingin segera menguburkan diri dari tempat ini.

"Si.. Siwon-ah.."

Setelah 10 menit pasca aksi diamnya terhadap pernyataan cinta Siwon padanya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku.. Aku.."

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa suaranya menjadi tertahan seperti ini?

Sungmin menerka-nerka. Dia adalah Sungmin yang berasal dari tahun 2015 . Tentu saja kejadian ini sudah dia alami sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa?

Sungmin bingung.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang dilakukannya semasa ini? Apa dia menerima Siwon? Atau mungkin malah lari begitu saja?

Sungmin sungguh mengutuk bel sekolah yang sedari tadi tak berbunyi. Ayo cepat berbunyi!

"Aku.."

Sungmin masih menimbulkan ketegangan pada ucapannya yang menggantung.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa Siwon-ah. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae."

Setelah membungkuk 90 derajat. Sungmin langsung berlalu dari sana. Menembus kerumunan murid-murid yang masih nampak hening akibat ucapannya.

Sungmin sejenak memelankan langkah kakinya saat ia berpapasan dan tak sengaja beradu pandang pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti biasa. Pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

Sungmin memandangi pemuda itu penuh arti. Ya, ini sudah benar. Dia akan bersumpah untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi dirinya tidak punya alasan kenapa dia harus menerima Siwon.

Lama mereka berdua saling beradu pandang. Hingga sesuatu mampu merubah sedikit ekspresi datar Kyuhyun ketika menatap Sungmin.

Pemuda itupun pada akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang kelas yang berada tepat di depan kelas Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu memandangi pintu kelas yang baru saja dilalui Sungmin dengan dahi yang sedikit mengernyit.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku?"

.

.

.

**18 Juli 2015 **

Sudah 5 menitan lebih Sungmin memandang dua pria di sebelahnya ini dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa mereka tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali?

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih diam tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Ya! Ya!"

Sungmin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan suaranya. Dan akhirnya itu berhasil.

Pemuda Cho itu sepertinya paham akan arti dari tatapan Sungmin padanya.

"Oh.. Kau.. Silahkan masuk."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Siwon-ah.. ayo masuk." Ajak Sungmin menimpali.

Ketiga sosok itupun makin berjalan masuk. Sungmin dengan cepat mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Maaf tidak bisa bergabung untuk mengobrol dengan kalian."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon maupun Sungmin menoleh. Keduanya nampak mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menghilang dari balik pintu ruangannya.

"Dia tidak sopan sekali pada tamu." Gumam Sungmin mencibir.

"Hyung.."

"Ah ya?"

Sungmin seketika menolehkan wajahnya pada Siwon kembali.

"Kudengar kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu. Apa itu benar?"

Sungmin menggaruk pelipisnya mendengar Siwon bertanya padanya mengenai hal itu.

"Mungkin. Tapi Dokter bilang tidak ada yang salah pada kepalaku."

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga sedikit ragu mengenai dirinya yang amnesia ini. Dia sangat ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih berada di bangku SMA. Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa berada di tahun 2015 dan menikah pula dengan Kyuhyun? Mungkin benar kalau dia memang sedang amnesia.

"Sejauh mana kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?"

Sungmin mendongak nampak berpikir.

"Aku hanya mengingat sampai kejadian ketika aku kecelakaan saat SMA."

"Benarkah? Itu sudah sangat lama. Nampaknya kau kehilangan memori yang cukup banyak."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kau hanya mengingat sebatas insiden kecelakaanmu ketika SMA. Jadi kau sama sekali tak mengingat sesuatu setelahnya? Bahkan kondisimu di rumah sakit setelah itu kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Tidak."

Siwon merenung. Kecelakaan yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu yang dialami Sungmin. Dirinya benar-benar ingat kalau dua atau tiga hari setelahnya ia melakukan pernyataan cinta pada Sungmin.

"Hyung.. Kau juga tak mengingat saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu saat SMA?"

"MWO?!"

Sudah Siwon duga ekspresi Sungmin akan seperti ini.

"Kau.. Kau pernah menyatakan cinta padaku?!" Tanya Sungmin nampak begitu shock.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Tidak! Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Tapi.. Kenapa bisa.."

Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Syukurlah kalau kau tak mengingatnya." Ucap Siwon.

"Baguslah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu kejadian yang memalukan. Kau menolakku terang-terangan di depan murid-murid. Mana kau langsung pergi. Ishh."

Sungmin tercenung. Dia menolak Siwon ya? Baguslah.

"Hyung."

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Wae?"

"Kapan kau akan melanjutkannya lagi?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar. Melanjutkan? Melanjutkan apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Siwon tersadar setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Benar, Sungmin kan hilang ingatan.

"Kyuhyun tak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan hingga kau hilang ingatan seperti ini?"

Sungmin baru sadar. Dia belum menanyai hal itu secara rinci pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. Tapi di rumah sakit dia berulang-ulang mengungkit perceraian. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon menatap Sungmin gemas. Kenapa malah dia yang harus menjelaskan masalah itu pada Sungmin?

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan ketika kau sedang menuju ke pengadilan untuk menyerahkan berkas pengajuan gugatan ceraimu terhadap Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memandang Siwon lekat. Perceraian? Kenapa dia terlihat ingin menggugat cerai Kyuhyun? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa ingin menggugat pemuda itu?

"Kau tahu aku amnesia. Kapan kami menikah saja aku tidak ingat. Bagaimana bisa sudah ada perceraian." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu.. Berkas-berkasnya akan kau apakan?"

Sungmin melirik Siwon yang nampak penasaran.

"Sudah dibakar."

"APAAAA?!"

Sungmin mendelik Siwon dengan aneh. Kenapa ekspresi pemuda ini sungguh berlebihan?

"Dibakar? Siapa yang membakarnya?!"

"Kyuhyun.. Dia bilang dia sudah membakarnya."

Siwon merengut mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Kau.. Kenapa kau nampak ingin sekali aku bercerai? Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Walau aku tak ingat pernyataan cintamu ketika SMA. Kurasa itu sudah cukup lama. 15 tahun."

Siwon nampak gelagapan mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau.. Curigaan sekali denganku."

Siwon tersenyum aneh kearah Sungmin.

"Tapi Hyung.. Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini lagi."

"Seperti ini lagi? Bukankah aku memang seperti ini?"

"Setidaknya kau terlihat lebih berenergi daripada beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya? Memangnya ada apa dengannya beberapa tahun belakangan?

"Senyumanmu sudah kembali Hyung. Senyuman ketika kau di SMA. Sungmin yang kukenal sudah kembali."

Sungmin merenungi ucapan Siwon? Senyuman? Apa dia beberapa tahun belakangan jarang tersenyum atau bahkan tak tersenyum? Kenapa dia terdengar sangat menyedihkan?

.

.

.

**30 Maret 2000 **

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan menapaki lantai sekolah. Ia diberitahu oleh seorang murid lainnya kalau Guru Nam memanggilnya segera untuk datang ke kantor.

Sesampainya disana, Sungmin menatap pintu ruangan guru sejenak. Dan dengan gerakan pelan ia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

Setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Guru Nam. Ketika sosok paruh baya itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Dengan segera Sungmin menghampiri meja guru tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo Nam Seongsengnim."

Sungmin langsung membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam pada sang Guru.

"Oh Sungmin-ah.. Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar balasan Guru Nam akan salamnya barusan. Pemuda manis itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru disadarinya juga ada di dekat dirinya dan Guru Nam.

Sejenak Sungmin hampir menganga saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun juga berada disini.

Apa? Kenapa dia juga ada disini?

"Nah.. Berhubung kalian berdua sudah ada disini. Maka aku akan langsung saja."

Sungmin mengamati penuh cermat Guru Nam yang nampak mengeluarkan setumpukan buku dari bawah meja.

**PRAK **

Bunyi gedebuk muncul ketika Guru Nam menaruh tumpukan buku itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ini buku-buku yang sudah kupilih. Aku menyuruh kalian datang kesini untuk meminta kalian berdua melakukan resensi bersama terhadap buku-buku ini."

"Resensi?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ya, sekolah kita kembali mengikuti lomba karya tulis. Dan kali ini berkaitan dengan meresensi beberapa buku yang memang dipilihkan oleh guru mata pelajaran di sekolah masing-masing. Melihat nilai Bahasa dan sastra kalian berdua yang bagus. Apalagi yang kudengar kalian adalah 2 murid yang sering masuk ke dalam buku tamu perpustakaan sekolah tiap harinya. Kurasa kalian bisa menjadi perwakilan sekolah kita untuk mengikuti perlombaan kali ini. Apa kalian bisa?"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang setelah mendengar penjelasan rinci dari Guru Nam.

"Baiklah. Kami berdua akan bekerja keras untuk perlombaan ini."

Sungmin melirik sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja bersuara.

"Dan kau Sungmin?"

Suara Guru Nam yang tepat mengarah padanya membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Ah.. Ya. Tentu saja bisa Guru." Jawabnya cepat.

Guru Nam nampak tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan kedua murid pilihannya tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalian bisa membawa pulang buku-buku ini sekarang untuk segera diresensikan. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Deathline-nya masih dua bulan lagi dari hari ini. Kebetulan aku masih ada jam mengajar. Tidak apa kan kalau aku tinggal terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Guru." Jawab Sungmin.

Guru Nam pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak akan mengangkat buku-buku itu.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

"Ah ya?" Tanyanya cepat.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dengan tumpukan buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Buku ini.. Kau yang bawa."

"Mwo?"

Sungmin menatap ke arah tangannya saat Kyuhyun yang entah seenak jidatnya malah mengalihkan posisi buku-buku itu ke tangannya.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa semuanya."

"Kita bicarakan ini di luar saja. Ini masih di dalam kantor guru."

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin. Sementara itu, Sungmin menarik nafas kesalnya. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Pria itu?

Dengan penuh keikhlasan Sungmin berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di luar. Sungminpun langsung bertemu Kyuhyun yang memang masih berdiri disana.

"Setidaknya kau juga harus memegang sebagian buku-buku ini. Kau juga harus membacanya agar bisa melakukan resensi." Ucap Sungmin setelah ia berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku membawanya sendirian?"

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di depan lobby."

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lobby? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membahas masalah karya tulis ini. Jangan banyak bertanya lagi. Kita bahas ini nanti. Dan untuk sementara.. Kau yang menyimpan buku-buku ini dulu."

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Pemuda Cho itu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama tumpukan buku di tangannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhan.

"Melihat sikapnya yang selalu seperti ini.. Kurasa menggugat cerainya di tahun 2015 adalah hal yang masuk akal." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

**18 Juli 2015 **

Sungmin berulang kali menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Ini sudah setengah jam pasca kepulangan Siwon yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja bertamu.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. Pemuda manis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak keluar-keluar dari ruangan itu? Tidakkah dia merasa lapar? Mereka berdua belum makan malam!

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada disana. Ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa, karena ada sesuatu hal. Ia nampak urung mengetuknya.

**TAP **

**TAP **

Sungmin terkesiap saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan di depannya. Apa Cho Kyuhyun sedang ingin keluar?

Dengan cepat Sungmin kembali menuju sofa dan langsung meraih remote tv. Astaga! Kenapa dia seperti maling yang hampir ketahuan?

**CKLEK **

Sungmin mendengar suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Benar, ternyata pria itu benar-benar akan keluar.

Sungmin melirik-lirik melalui ekor matanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak lewat-lewat juga? Setahunya tadi ada suara pintu terbuka kan?

"Sungmin."

Sungmin hampir terperanjat saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar memanggil namanya. Dengan tenang Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita keluar."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Keluar? Keluar kemana?

"Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Makan malam. Kau belum makan kan? Aku juga belum. Jadi bersiaplah."

Sungmin membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'. Senyum tipis muncul di kedua sudut bibir Sungmin saat mendengar rencana mereka keluar karena untuk makan. Akhirnya.

"Araso." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut ataupun tersenyum sebagai balasan. Pemuda itu nampak kembali akan membalikkan badannya.

"Ah Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sementara disana Sungmin nampak ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Itu.. Itu.. Aku.."

Sungmin merasa ragu. Apa harus ia menanyakannya sekarang?

"Eum.. Itu. Masalah surat perceraian.. Aku hanya-"

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi."

Sungmin buru-buru kembali menutup mulutnya saat Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya malah memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi.. Aku penasaran.. Surat perceraian itu-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan membahasnya lagi!"

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar tak akan bertanya lagi. Mendengar nada tinggi dari suara Kyuhyun membuatnya bungkam.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Bisakah dia tidak perlu berteriak?

"Bersiaplah. 10 menit kita akan pergi."

Setelah mengatakan hal yang terakhir. Kyuhyun langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sedangkan disana, Sungmin menatap sinis kearah pintu dimana Kyuhyun baru saja masuk.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya.. Kenapa ekspresinya berlebihan sekali?"

.

.

.

**30 Maret 2000 **

Dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan Sungmin berjalan tersengal-sengal. Tas yang tersandang di bahunya sudah dipenuhi oleh buku pelajaran. Kini ditambah lagi harus membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal di tangannya.

"Ini semua karna Cho Kyuhyun. Ini semua karna Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin bergumam di setiap langkahnya. Dia benar-benar mengutuk pria itu sekarang. Persetan tentang dia yang mencintai pria itu!

Sungmin menarik nafas lega saat sosok Kyuhyun sudah mulai terlihat di depan sana. Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi Lee Sungmin kau akan segera sampai di lobby.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang penuh tekat. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cukup bersemangat. Dia benar-benar mengutuk orang-orang yang sesekali menyenggol tubuhnya! Awas saja kalau buku ini terjatuh!

"Hosh.. Hoshh.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin langsung memanggil nama Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya sudah berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan saat itulah ia melihat Sungmin sudah seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas.

"Kau lama sekali."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sinis Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat buku-buku yang kubawa?"

Kyuhyun melirik tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawa Sungmin. Dan setelah itu kembali ia menatap wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa tenagamu masih ada untuk sedikit berjalan hingga ke halte bus kan? Kita pergi menuju perpustakaan yang ada di pusat kota untuk mencari referensi. Jadi ayo cepat jalan."

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Membuat Sungmin terperangah. Apa? Apa dia bilang? Berjalan sedikit? Halte bus? Setidaknya bawa setengah dari buku-buku ini juga bersamanya!

"Aishhh! Menyebalkan sekali."

Dengan menahan rasa dongkol Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya. Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa berprikemanusiaan?

Kini mereka berdua sudah lumayan cukup jauh berjalan sekeluarnya mereka dari gerbang sekolah. Sungmin menarik nafasnya yang sudah nampak putus-putus. Matanya terus-terusan menatap tajam sosok yang nampak tak berdosa yang kini tengah berjalan santai di depannya.

**KRING **

**KRING **

Sebuah sepeda dari arah belakang Sungmin nampak melaju begitu cepat. Menyebabkan sosok Sungmin yang memang agak berjalan ke tengah itu terlonjak kaget saat sebuah sepeda melintas di sampingnya dan hampir menyerempetnya.

**BRUK **

Mungkin karena efek kaget atau apa. Sungmin terjatuh dan buku-buku yang sedari tadi ia sangat lindungi juga berhamburan di jalan.

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara BRUK yang cukup besar. Matanya melihat pengendara sepeda yang baru saja melintas di depannya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Kyuhyun melepas tasnya ke jalan dan berlari untuk menyusul pengendara sepeda itu.

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras kearah pengendara sepeda tersebut. Namun melihat tak ada gunanya ia menyusul orang itu. Kyuhyunpun menghentikan larinya. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih terduduk di jalan.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Tak lupa ia mengambil juga tasnya yang sempat ia lempar ke jalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok di depannya.

"Kakiku.. Sepertinya sedikit terkilir."

Kyuhyun menatap kaki Sungmin cukup lama.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin diam sejenak. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu.

"Aku akan mencobanya sekarang."

Sungmin nampak beringsut untuk bangkit. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terjatuh.

"Akh! Sepertinya sulit."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Dengan segera ia menumpukkan buku-buku yang berserakan disana. Pemuda itu segera memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tasnya dan mengaitkan tasnya pada kedua sisi lengan miliknya hingga menempel di bagian dadanya. Dan berbalik badan untuk memunggungi Sungmin.

"Naiklah."

"Hahh?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun?

"Sudah kubilang naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke halte."

"Tapi.."

"Cepat!"

Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun berteriak disana. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan segera naik ke punggung Kyuhyun dan memeluk leher pemuda itu.

Setelah dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berada di punggungnya. Kyuhyunpun mulai berdiri.

Sungmin sebenarnya merasa tidak enak. Kyuhyun pasti sangat keberatan. Dia saja yang hanya mengangkut tas di punggungnya dan membawa tumpukan buku tersebut sudah hampir kehilangan nafas. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun malah mengangkut tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku tahu aku berat. Jadi.. Sebaiknya kau turunkan saja aku. Aku janji.. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Diamlah."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa pria ini sangat menyebalkan?

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok."

Kembali Sungmin berbicara. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya malah Kyuhyun yang terjatuh. Kalau mereka berdua terjatuh? Lalu bagaimana seterusnya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya saat Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm." Balas Kyuhyun hanya bergumam.

Sungmin tersenyum. Apa karena hal ini dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan sosok dingin seperti Cho Kyuhyun? Sosok yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas nan menyebalkan tapi bisa dengan tiba-tiba menusuk jantungnya terlalu dalam dengan sebuah kehangatan.

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia bersumpah.. Kyuhyun juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta sepertinya. Jatuh cinta padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Pemuda manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Terima Kasih." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Diamlah."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar balasan Kyuhyun.

"Ahni. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Tapi itu cukup sekali saja." balas Kyuhyun kembali.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Sungmin terus mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih saat itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meresponnya. Dia akan terus mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.."

Kyuhyun melirik kearah kepala Sungmin yang ada di bahunya. Mendengar Sungmin yang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama membuatnya agak risih. Tapi entah kenapa.. Disana.. Di wajah yang selalu terlihat dingin tersebut. Kini terlihat senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

**18 Juli 2015 **

Sungmin menyendokkan makanannya dengan begitu lahap. Tapi walaupun begitu. Pemuda manis itu masih tak henti-hentinya menyempatkan melirik-lirik kearah sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Sebenarnya masih begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menggumpal di kepalanya mengenai kehidupannya.

Terutama mengenai perceraian. Kenapa dia ingin menggugat cerai Kyuhyun? Kenapa pula dia bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah laki-laki itu sudah pernah bilang kalau mereka berdua tidak saling mencintai? Apa karna perjodohan? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin sudah tak peduli lagi. Dia bisa mati penasaran. Lagi pula ini tentang kehidupannya. Dia berhak mengetahuinya.

"Aku.."

"Kalau kau mau bertanya tentang perceraian lagi. Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu."

Sungmin menelan salivanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara. Bisa jangan memotong ucapanku dulu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi restoran.

"Bicaralah.. Aku akan mendengarnya."

Sungmin mencibir dari tempat duduknya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sok sekali itu.

"Kenapa aku ingin menggugat ceraimu?"

Kyuhyun lama menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi. Raut muka Kyuhyun benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"Bukankah sudah sempat kusinggung di rumah sakit? Aku tidak akan pindah kemanapun lagi."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit.

"Pindah? Ah iya.. Aku ingat kau sempat membahas masalah kepindahan. Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku berencana untuk pindah ke rumah lain. Dan.. Kau marah besar."

Sungmin mulai menerka-nerka. Kyuhyun pernah bilang padanya kalau mereka saling tak mencintai. Tapi kenapa dia harus marah besar kalau Kyuhyun ingin pindah? Bukankah itu bagus?

"Ma.. Marah besar? Aku? Aku marah besar?"

Sungmin kembali merasa aneh. Tidakkah dalam penjelasan Kyuhyun ini, dia terdengar seperti tak rela kalau Kyuhyun pindah? Dia tidak rela Kyuhyun jauh darinya? Atau dia tidak rela Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya?

"Astaga! Apa jangan-jangan aku diam-diam menyukaimu?"

Ucapan Sungmin berhasil membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. Melihat pemuda manis itu nampak panik benar-benar sedikit 'langka'.

"Astaga! Tidak-tidak! pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatku marah karena kau mau pindah! Mungkin hal seperti kau menyimpan sesuatu yang kusukai? Atau kau mencuri benda kesayanganku dan ingin kabur? Ah tidak-tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin. Untuk apa kau mencuri."

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Apa ini? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun? Mencintai laki-laki tanpa ekspresi di depannya ini?

"Aishh.. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu. Aishh.. Aishhh!"

Sungmin terus-terusan menggerutu. Pemuda manis itu nampak tak terima dengan kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan dari cerita Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin."

Sungmin kembali fokus pada piringnya dan menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Kenapa bisa?"

Gerutuan tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari mulut Sungmin. Namun walaupun begitu ia masih terus melanjutkan makannya.

Di tempatnya.. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang masih nampak menggerutu disana. Dengan ekspresinya yang selalu sulit dibaca. Pemuda itu terus-terusan menatap Sungmin yang sama sekali tak melirik kearahnya. Pemuda manis itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun meraih garpu dan pisaunya. Pemuda itu kembali menegakkan posisi badannya dan menyantap hidangan di atas piringnya. Dengan gerak pelan ia memasukkan daging yang baru saja dia potong ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Namun, nampak dari sorot matanya ia masih memikirkan sesuatu.

Kembali ia memasukkan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali pula ia mengunyah daging empuk itu dengan tenang. Gerutu-gerutuan Sungmin masih bisa terdengar dari telinganya. Dan entah kenapa, seulas senyum tipis muncul dari kedua sudut bibirnya, kedua sudut bibir Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Cont-


	4. Chapter 4

OBJECT

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Fantasy & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 4

.

**30 Maret 2000**

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kini mereka sudah sampai di halte bus terdekat. Sungmin sudah berulang-ulang kali meminta Kyuhyun agar menurunkannya di belokan sebelum sampai ke halte ini. Alasannya simpel saja. Mereka akan diperhatikan banyak orang kalau tiba di halte dengan kondisi gendong-menggendong seperti ini. Tapi memang dasarnya Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. Pemuda itu hanya membalas tiap perkataannya dengan berkata _'Aku tidak mau berjalan seperti siput karena mengimbangimu.'_

Tidak kah itu berlebihan? Sejujurnya saja dia tidak akan sampai seperti siput walau kakinya sedang dalam kondisi cidera seperti ini. Setibanya di halte Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan Sungmin disana. Keduanya kini tengah duduk bersampingan sembari menunggu bus tiba. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih diam di sampingnya. Kenapa pria ini begitu pelit mengeluarkan suara?

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menghadap Sungmin. "Wae?"

"Biar aku saja yang membawa tasku. Kau tidak berat membawa tas sekaligus dua begitu?"

"Memangnya aku mau begini? Ini karena kau tak bisa jalan jadinya aku membawanya. Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bicara lagi."

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Pria ini harus didatangkan ke psikolog karena terlalu sinis. "Biar aku saja. Kemarikan."

Sungmin langsung menarik tasnya dari Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat sikap Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini tasku. Jadi aku mempunyai hak untuk membawanya sendiri. Oke?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kesal. Pemuda itu memilih untuk kembali diam. Adu mulut secara berkepanjangan bukan sama sekali tipenya. "Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Sungmin mendelik tersinggung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau bilang? Seharusnya kau yang berterima kasih karena aku sudah tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan sih? Apa kau- Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin melongo saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Sungmin mengikuti arah kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Hah! Busnya sudah datang!

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku! Ahjussi! Jangan pergi dulu!" Sungmin berjalan terseok-seok menuju bus. Sesekali dia memukul-mukul badan Bus agar si Ahjussi Supir tak meninggalkannya di halte.

Sesampainya di dalam Bus. Sungmin berkali-kali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kondisi Bus begitu sesak dan ramai. Sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam sini. "Aishh. Kalau begini bergerakpun tak bisa." gerutunya.

Sungmin perlahan-lahan berjalan menyerobot di antara kerumunan penumpang lainnya. Setidaknya dia harus berdiri di tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya bisa memegang sesuatu agar apabila bus tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dia tak akan terjatuh. "Ini benar-benar membuatku gila." Gerutu Sungmin sembari masih berusaha untuk menuju tempat 'Strategisnya'.

"Permisi. Maaf aku numpang lewat." Sungmin terus mengucapkan kata permisi saat itu. Sesekali dia menggeram kesal. Rasanya dia mau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di tempat ini agar semua penumpang menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

**CKIIT!**

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak sesuai prediksinya. Sungmin yang belum juga menemukan posisi yang tepatpun tak kuasa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dia sudah mau menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan agar apabila ia terjatuh setidaknya dia sudah menyelamatkan wajahnya dari rasa malu. Tapi belum sempat telapak tangan itu menutupi wajahnya. Entah siapa ada yang menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Sungmin terlonjak dan nyaris berteriak kalau saja wajah seseorang yang tengah menariknya itu tak cepat-cepat terlihat oleh matanya. "Oh! Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin merasakan punggungnya terhempas membentur tiang penyangga yang berada di dalam bus tersebut. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang menariknya tadi kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Lengan pemuda Cho itu nampak tengah membentengi posisi Sungmin dari para penumpang lainnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah tahu bus ini ramai dan sesak. Kau malah bergerak kesana kemari."

"Aku kan bergerak untuk mencari pegangan."

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak becus mencari."

Sungmin bungkam tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun kembali. Pemuda ini sudah melakukan hal-hal baik padanya hari ini seperti menggendong dan menyelamatkannya ketika akan jatuh. Jadi dia bisa memakluminya untuk saat ini.

"Maaf."

"Dasar bodoh."

Sungmin kembali mendongak. Dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun dirinya bisa dengan jelas mengamati ekspresi pemuda itu. "Iya aku bodoh."

"Sudahlah."

Sungmin kembali menundukkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Apa dirinya ini memang selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun ya? Mungkin itulah yang menjadi penyebab pria ini tak pernah menatapnya walau mereka sudah menikah di masa depan. Siapa juga yang senang kalau dibikin repot kan?

**CKIIT!**

Bus lagi-lagi berhenti mendadak. Membuat tubuh Sungmin tanpa permisi sedikitpun terdorong menuju tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Mungkin karena juga kaget mendapati Sungmin yang entah tiba-tiba terdorong kearahnya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap melingkarkan satu tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin sementara tangan satunya masih bertumpu pada tiang di depannya. Sungmin terlonjak mendapati posisi tubuhnya. Belum sempat kering pikirannya yang membahas hal seputar 'Merepotkan Kyuhyun'. Kini ia sudah membuat ulah lagi dengan tidak elitnya terdorong kearah tubuh pria itu. Sungmin buru-buru tersadar dari perbuatannya dan dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa lengan itu menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergerak.

"Jangan bergerak."

Sungmin terpaku mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Tapi.."

"Keseimbangan tubuhmu itu benar-benar buruk. Jadi lebih baik jangan bergerak lagi. Aku takut apabila bus kembali berhenti mendadak, kurasa kau akan terpental dari posismu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan malu. Malu yang tengah melandanya ini mempunyai arti ganda. Malu karena perbuatan konyolnya. Dan malu karena sekarang dia sedang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Yahh walaupun pemuda itu pasti tak akan pernah menganggap ini sebagai pelukan. Tapi bagi Sungmin tentu saja ini hal yang spesial. Tapi, apa ini pelukan pertama mereka? Benarkah itu? Kalau benar. Sungmin benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan hal lain. Semenjak dirinya terlempar ke tahun 2000 dari tahun 2015 . Sungmin benar-benar tak mengingat setiap kejadian di masa ini. Jadi dia benar-benar buta akan kondisi. Sungmin termenung.. Kalau benar pelukan pertama mereka adalah di saat sekarang. Apa mereka mempunyai ciuman pertama? Tapi kalau mengingat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang kacau balau di tahun 2015 . Sungmin entah kenapa merasa mustahil mereka berdua pernah berciuman. Sungmin kembali mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan ekspresi dingin nan datarnya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Wae?"

Sungmin kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah."

Sungmin merengut mendengar balasan pemuda itu. Kenapa pemuda ini selalu mengatakan 'Sudahlah'? Tidak di saat ia meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih. Pasti ia hanya dibalas dengan ucapan 'Sudahlah.'

.

.

**19 Juli 2015**

"Ige mwoya?"

Sungmin mengamati isi kulkas dengan dahi mengernyit. Setelah ia bangun tidur di pagi hari ini. Dia dengan segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk memakan sesuatu. Mengingat semalam dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah makan di luar. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau pagi ini juga makan di luar? Oleh karena itu Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengolah beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di dapur. Tapi boro-boro mengolah makanan. Kulkas itu nampak tak berisi apa-apa.

"Apa ini? Kulkas ini seperti tak diisi selama berminggu-minggu."

Sungmin mengacak-acak isi kulkas yang hanya diisi dengan air mineral dan beberapa jus. Tak ada sama sekali makanan yang bisa dimakan.

**BLAM**

Sungmin menutup pintu kulkas dengan sebal dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan ragu ia mengetuk pintu itu tapi benda kayu tersebut nampak tak ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Sungmin meraih knop pintu dan ditariknya.

**KLEK!**

"Eoh? Tidak dikunci?"

Dengan segera Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Dahinya lagi-lagi mengernyit saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Kasur itu masih terlihat rapi. "Kemana dia?"

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain pemuda itu. Ya, sepertinya pemuda Cho itu ada di ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya disana Sungmin mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan namun keras. Ia kembali mendesah saat lagi-lagi pintu itu tak kunjung juga terbuka. Dengan tak sabar Sungmin meraih knop dan memutarnya. Bola matanya kembali membesar saat pintu itu ternyata tak dikunci. Terang saja Sungminpun langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk. "Tidak ada juga?"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan tersebut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi sepertinya. Namun tak lama dari itu bunyi tersebut berhenti dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sungmin menganga melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. "Kau.. Kenapa ada disini?"

Suara Kyuhyunpun pada akhirnya yang membuat Sungmin tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya saat itu juga. "Tidak. Aku hanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Mau bicara apa?"

Sungmin perlahan sedikit melonggarkan tutupan telapak tangannya pada wajahnya. "Masalah bahan makanan."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin datar. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan kerjanya. Sungmin mendelik tak suka kearah Kyuhyun yang malah mondar-mandir seperti ini. Jadinya dia terpaksa mengikuti kemana arah pemuda itu berjalan. Setelah melewati ruang tengah dan masuk ke dalam kamar milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih berdiri di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil pakaian dari lemarinyapun kembali melirik Sungmin yang nampak aneh di posisinya. "Kau tidak pegal berdiri seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Memangnya aku mesti duduk dimana?"

"Aku tidak perduli kau duduk atau berdiri. Yang kumaksud adalah tanganmu itu. Kau tak pegal sedari tadi menutup wajahmu dengan tangan?"

sungmin perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah. "Aku seperti ini karena kau tak pakai baju."

"Bersikaplah biasa saja. Kau bukan remaja puteri yang sedang melihat lelaki telanjang dada."

"Aku bukan remaja puteri! Aku laki-laki."

"Nah itu kau tahu."

Sungmin menggertakkan gigi-giginya emosi. Aishh.. Orang ini benar-benar..

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

Sungmin kembali teralihkan dengan rencana awalnya. "Ah itu. Bahan makanan sudah habis. Jadi kita tak bisa memakan apapun. Oleh karena itu aku-"

"Araso, gantilah baju dan kita akan keluar."

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun terlalu sering memotong ucapannya! "Kita mau makan di luar lagi? Tidak perlu. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Biaya akan sangat mahal kalau terus-terusan makan di luar." Cegah Sungmin.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu makan di luar lagi?"

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu-"

"Kita ke supermarket. Bukankah kau bilang bahan makanan habis? Ya sudah nanti kita ke supermarket."

"Kita?"

"Kepalamu itu habis terbentur. Aku tidak yakin kau tahu jalan."

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi.. Kau tidak bekerja?"

Sungmin benar-benar merasa aneh. Bekerja? Bahkan yang dia tahu Kyuhyun merupakan siswa SMA seperti dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang.. Malah bekerja? "Tidak ada yang marah kalau aku datang siang."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin cukup lama. "Aku Direkturnya."

Sungmin sedikit membuka mulutnya lebar. Direktur? Direktur apa? Dia tak tahu. "Oh sudah kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu."

Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Tapi saat dia baru saja berhenti selangkah di luar kamar Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu kembali memanggilnya. "Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin membalikkan badan dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunjuk sesuatu dengan tangannya. "Pintu. Tutup pintu kamarku. Aku mau pakai baju."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan malu sekaligus kesal. Aish. Dengan cepat dia meraih pintu dan menutupnya.

**BLAM**

Setelah pintu tertutup. Sungmin langsung menendang pintu itu amat keras. Dia kesal!

**BRAK**

"Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dan setelah itu ia langsung berlari dari sana saat suara kyuhyun berteriak menyebut namanya.

.

.

**20 Maret 2000**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Perpustakaan yang berada di pusat kota. Sesampainya disana, mereka berdua sudah berpencar-pencar untuk mencari buku-buku yang bisa dijadikan bahan referensi untuk tugas mereka berdua.

"Kalau sudah selesai mencari bukunya. Kita kumpulkan jadi satu dulu buku hasil carian kita di sana. Paham?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengarahkan matanya pada salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Araso."

Keduanyapun langsung berpencar ke arah yang berlawanan. Dengan teliti Sungmin mencari buku-buku yang membahas seputar Karya Tulis. Satu persatu buku-buku tersebut sudah bertumpuk di tangannya. Sungmin menghitung buku-buku yang ada di tangannya. "6? Kebanyakan atau tidak ya?" Gumamnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata pria itu sudah selesai dan kini sudah duduk di meja yang ada disana. Sungminpun bergegas menuju kesana dan menaruh buku hasil 'Tangkapannya' ikut serta bertumpuk dengan buku-buku Kyuhyun.

"Musik? Apa hubungannya dengan Karya Tulis?" Sungmin sontak bertanya saat ia membaca beberapa Buku bertemakan Musik yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Aku meminjamnya secara pribadi. Bukan untuk tugas." Jawab pemuda itu tenang.

Sungmin memandangi buku-buku tersebut dengan kening mengkerut. Kyuhyun menyukai Musik? Sejak kapan?

"Kau senang dengan Musik? Seberapa senang?" Tanya Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongak menatapnya. "Setidaknya musik lebih kupilih daripada kau. Ya itu tolak ukurnya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Keduanyapun kini sudah mulai memilah-milah mana Buku yang harus dipinjam atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya mereka selesai dengan kegiatannya. Disana sudah tertumpuk sebanyak 8 buku yang akan mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Sungmin kembali melirik kearah buku-buku musik milik Kyuhyun disana. Entah kenapa dia merasa perasaannya tak enak saat melihat buku-buku musik tersebut. Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi akibat Buku atau Musik?

"Sudah. Ayo kita ke bagian administrasi."

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu member perpustakaan pada pegawai disana. Sementara Sungmin hanya melihat dalam diam.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai dan membawa serta buku-buku itu. Keduanyapun kembali menunggu bus di halte terdekat yang ada disana.

"Setelah ini kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat lengannya dan melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. "Masih pukul 3 sore. Kita ke rumahku saja sekarang. Kita bahas tugas ini. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa sedikit kita kerjakan nanti. Bagaimana?"

Mata Sungmin terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ke rumah Kyuhyun? Jadi.. Akan bertemu dengan orangtua Kyuhyun? Mertuanya?!

.

.

**19 Juli 2015**

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Jujur saja apabila dua orang yang sedang berada dalam 1 ruangan namun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara itu tidak kah itu hal yang tidak baik? Sungmin sebenarnya ingin saja memulai percakapan. Tapi apabila lawan bicaranya adalah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia lebih baik ikut diam juga. Dari pada berakhir dengan hati yang menahan dongkol?

Tapi.. Ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan! Dia risih dalam kondisi sepi senyap seperti ini. "Eum.. Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mulai berusaha menghentikan kondisi layaknya kuburan ini. "Hmm?"

Tuh kan benar! Responnya sangat menyebalkan! "Kau tadi bilang kalau kau adalah Direktur. Memangnya kau Direktur perusahaan apa? Yah kau tahu sendiri aku amnesia. Jadi aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kartu yang bertumpuk di sebuah kotak kecil di dashboard mobil dan menyodorkannya kearah Sungmin. "Ambil."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kartu yang sepertinya adalah kartu nama tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin segera mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya.

"Ini.. Bu.. Bukankah perusahaan ayahku?"

Sungmin kembali lagi membaca nama perusahaan yang ada di kartu itu. Tapi sungguh! Itu nama perusahaan ayahnya! Bagaimana bisa?

"Ayahmu yang memberikan perusahaan itu padaku."

Sungmin kembali menganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyuhyun masih melihat lurus pada jalanan. Tak mengindahkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Sungmin. "Tentu saja bisa, aku menantunya."

Sungmin baru ingat kalau ia dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Tapi.. Memberikan perusahaan? Sulit dipercaya. Dirinya dan Kyuhyun tak saling mencintai. Mereka menikah. Dan orangtuanya menyerahkan perusahaan pada laki-laki itu? Ada apa ini semua?

"Jadi ayahku tak tahu kalau kita tak saling mencintai?"

Sorot mata Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. "Entahlah."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Tapi mengetahui dia dengan sukarelanya memberikan perusahaan padamu. Kurasa dia percaya diri sekali kalau kita berdua tak akan berpisah."

"Memang tidak akan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita tidak saling mencintai?"

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa karena kau diberi perusahaan?"

**CKIITTT!**

Kyuhyun langsung menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih menatapnya. "Menurutmu aku orang yang seperti itu?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun menuju arah depan. "Entahlah. Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Habisnya Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau juga bilang tidak menyukaiku. Lalu kenapa kau tak mau bercerai denganku?"

Sorot mata Kyuhyun nampak terluka. "Kau pikir aku senang menerima perusahaan ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sama sekali." Lanjut pemuda Cho itu.

Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. Apa ucapannya menyinggung Kyuhyun? "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadinya aku bertanya. Aku hanya bingung dengan kondisiku sekarang. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu."

Kyuhyun kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Kau itu memang bodoh. Ditambah otakmu yang sudah setengah kosong akibat amnesia jadinya tambah bodoh. Jadi diamlah."

Sungmin merundukkan wajahnya makin merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Sudahlah."

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di supermarket. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil keranjang dorong disana dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Pegang keranjang ini. Kurasa kita akan belanja sangat banyak."

Sungminpun langsung memegang keranjang yang diberikan Kyuhyun tersebut padanya. Dan keduanya mulai mengambil satu persatu bahan makanan yang mereka perlukan.

Sungmin yang berdiri di posisi kananpun hanya mengambil makanan yang berada di posisi kanan. Sedangkan untuk makanan yang berada di posisi kirinya. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengambilnya. "Tolong ambil 4 kaleng kornet itu." Perintahnya.

Kyuhyunpun dengan segera mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang dorong. Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka saat melihat isi keranjang itu didominasi dengan hal yang berwarna hijau. Apa Sungmin berniat memelihara kelinci dan ini makanan hewan itu nanti? "Kau jaga keranjang ini dulu ya. Aku mau kesana.. Ada yang ingin kuambil. Jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam merespon ucapan Sungmin. Kembali ia menatap isi keranjang itu. Dia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau disana!

Kyuhyun mengambil satu persatu sayuran yang dimasukkan Sungmin ke dalam keranjang dan membawanya entah kemana. Tidak lama dari itu ia kembali lagi dengan bawaan yang lain pula. Terlihat Kyuhyun membawa kisaran 10 kotak berisi daging mentah yang belum diolah dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Ia menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Tidak kah ini lebih baik daripada melihat kumpulan sayur hijau tadi?

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Sungmin kembali muncul. Pemuda manis itu membawa beberapa makanan di tangannya yang Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu. "Kemana sayur-sayur yang kumasukkan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Mana kutahu." jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Sungmin mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun. Ia beralih pada 10 kotak daging yang ada ini ulah Kyuhyun, siapa lagi!Dengan kesal Sungmin mengambil 7 kotak daging tersebut dan nampak akan membawanya. "Mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja dikembalikan. 10 kotak terlalu banyak. Aku juga mau mengambil sayur lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap sebal Sungmin yang sudah berlalu begitu saja. Dengan tak terima ia mendorong keranjang dan menyusul Sungmin. Setibanya ia di dekat Sungmin. Kembali ia mendelik tak suka saat Sungmin memasukkan kembali sayur-sayuran itu ke dalam keranjangnya. "Jangan banyak-banyak." Cegah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh. "Kau tak menyukai sayur?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sayur itu sehat?"

"Memangnya kalau sehat akan menjamin aku mau memakannya? Tidak kan? Jadi jangan terlalu banyak."

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan beberapa sayur yang dimasukkan Sungmin ke dalam keranjang. Dan setelah itu ia beralih pada lemari pendingin tempat ia mengambil kotak daging beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kenapa kau mengambil daging banyak sekali?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang kembali membawa kotak daging.

"Aku menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bosan makan daging sepanjang hari?"

"Tidak."

Sungmin kembali dongkol beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal ia mengambil kotak-kotak daging itu dan mengembalikannya di lemari pendingin. "Sedikit saja. Hanya 3 kotak. Cepat jalan." Ucapnya dan berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun geram dibuatnya. Seperti memang dasarnya bebal. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan 7 kotak daging itu ke dalam keranjang dan mendorongnya menyusul Sungmin.

Sungmin yang berjalan di depanpun mengernyit dan menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya makin mengernyit saat menemukan Kyuhyun kembali nyangkut di belakang sana. "Kau mau ambil apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mendekati pemuda itu.

"Diamlah. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa pizza beku yang ada di kotak pendingin disana. Sungmin benar-benar dibuat terkesima dengan pemuda ini. Dia memasukkan 5 buah pizza beku di keranjang. "Makananmu tidak sehat semua."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Setidaknya otakku masih berisi dari pada kau? Sudah suka sayur tapi otak masih seperti keledai."

"MWO?!"

Sungmin berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan seenak jidatnya pemuda Cho itu berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

**30 Maret 2000**

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Kini mereka baru saja tiba dimana Kyuhyun bilang merupakan rumahnya. Keduanya baru saja masuk melewati gerbang rumah dan perlu sedikit lagi berjalan hingga sampai tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Sesampainya di depan pintu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rumah Kyuhyun nampak sederhana tapi begitu rapi. Pasti ibunya yang senang sekali dengan kebersihan dan kerapian. Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Kenapa pemuda itu masih diam saja disana. Tidak membuka pintu dengan segera?

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Kyuhyun nampak memandangi sesuatu disana. Tapi apa? Sungmin kembali memposisikan posisi kepalanya yang agak mendongak akibat melihat Kyuhyun seperti semula saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba beringsut dari posisinya. Kyuhyun nampak berjalan pelan menuju kotak sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa benda yang ada disana. Sungmin ikut mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Oh! Apa itu buku? Sepertinya masih bagus. Kenapa bisa ada di kotak sampah?"

Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengambil buku-buku tersebut dan nampak membersihkannya pelan. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas buku apa sebenarnya itu. Saat Kyuhyun sedang mengibas-ngibaskan buku tersebut dari debu. Tidak sengaja beberapa lembar kertas yang mungkin terselip di buku tersebut terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut dan melihatnya. Sungmin memang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai not balok ataupun not angka. Tapi yang saat ini bisa ditangkap Sungmin yakni lembaran kertas ini atau mungkin buku-buku yang sedang dipegang Kyuhyun adalah buku yang berisikan segala hal mengenai musik. Seperti yang ada di kertas di tangannya ini. Ini seperti lagu.

"Berikan padaku!"

Sungmin terlonjak saat Kyuhyun mengambil paksa kertas itu dari tangannya. Pemuda Cho itu kembali menyelipkan kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam bukunya. "Kau.. Senang menulis lagu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak menghadap Sungmin. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sungmin merapatkan bibirnya tak akan bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Akhirnya keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu. "Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun berteriak untuk memberi tanda kalau dia sudah pulang. Mereka melepas sepatu dan mulai melangkah lebih dalam masuk ke rumah.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne."

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul. Saat wanita itu menoleh padanya. Sungmin dengan cepat membungkukkan badan kearahnya. "Annyeonghaseo.." Tukasnya memberi hormat.

"Oh.. Nugu?" Tanya wanita itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Teman. Kami ada tugas bersama. Jadi bermaksud untuk mengerjakannya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseubnida." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Oh araso. Ternyata temannya Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu silahkah anggap seperti rumah sendiri ya?" Tukas wanita itu ramah.

"Umma.. Kami akan ke kamar saja. Bisa buatkan minum?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Nanti akan Umma antarkan ke kamarmu. Pergilah ke kamar dan berisitirahatlah sejenak."

Setelah wanita paruh baya tersebut pergi. Kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membuat Sungmin yang memang bingung mau melakukan apa pun malah mengikuti kemana arah Kyuhyun berjalan. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar Kyuhyun. Ruangan tersebut cukup besar dan ada meja berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sungmin melangkah masuk dan ikut melepaskan tas mereka yang beratnya sudah seperti karung beras. Sungmin mendudukkan diri di lantai dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku hasil pinjaman di perpustakaan dan buku yang diberikan guru mereka tadi pagi di atas meja. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang juga melakukan hal sama. "Kurasa mulailah membaca satu persatu buku-buku yang diberikan Songsengnim tadi pada kita lalu menuliskan poin-poin penting yang akan menjadi bahan resensi. Lebih baik menyiapkan bahan mentahnya dulu." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Araso."

Tidak lama dari itu. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terdengar ada yang mengetuk. Umma Kyuhyun masuk dan meletakkan jus dan sepiring besar Pizza di atas meja. "Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Pizza. Jadi dia mengatakan kalau ada apa-apa. Lebih baik menyuguhkan Pizza." Ucap Umma Kyuhyun seperti menyadari pandangan mata Sungmin.

"Oh ne. Terima kasih ahjumma." Tukas Sungmin dan kemudian pintu itu kembali tertutup. Sungmin mengangkat gelas jus tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit. Matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah memegang sepotong pizza di tangannya.

"Kau menyukai Pizza ya?" Tanya Sungmin hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak menyukai Pizza sekarang?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat sedikit Pizza yang ada di tangannya. Sungmin melongos saat mendapati jawaban pemuda itu. Kenapa orang ini selalu menyebalkan disaat mereka mulai berbicara.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terlihat fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing yaitu menulis apa saja yang menjadi hal menarik dari buku bacaan mereka. Sungmin terlihat berkali-kali mengucek-ngucek matanya agar tak terpejam. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk. Kyuhyun yang berada disana hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas. Melihat kepala pemuda manis itu yang sudah seperti akan jatuh ke atas meja membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kyuhyun melirik kearah gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Iapun berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar sembari membawa gelasnya yang kosong. Setibanya di dapur. Ia kembali bertemu dengan Ummanya. "Umma.."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat sang Umma menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun nampak diam untuk beberapa saat. "Appa kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya sang Umma. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan menggeleng sembari tersenyum paksa. "Ahni. Tadi ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku melihat buku-bukuku ada disana. Di dalam tempat sampah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil Ummanya lirih. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Mungkin lain kali aku harus mengunci kamarku." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Setibanya di dalam kamarnya lagi. Kyuhyun segera kembali duduk dan meletakkan gelas jus yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia meminumnya sedikit dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Saat Kyuhyun ingin mengambil sepotong Pizza lagi, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melihat pemandangan di depannya itupun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil Pizza. Pemuda itu cukup lama memandangi Sungmin yang sudah tidur disana. Dengan gerak hati-hati ia beringsut pelan mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun memegangi kepala pemuda itu pelan dan menyingkirkan buku yang berada di bawahnya. Kyuhyun kembali memandangi wajah yang terlelap tersebut dalam diam. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup semua buku yang terbuka dan membereskannya menjadi sebuah tumpukan di atas meja. Kyuhyun juga menyingkirkan gelas-gelas dan piring dari sana.

Cukup lama setelah itu Kyuhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kembali ia menoleh kearah Sungmin. Dan dengan gerakan ragu ia ikut menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sembari menghadap Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengamati betul tiap jengkal raut wajah Sungmin.

"Aku.. Merasa aneh." Kyuhyun berujar entah pada siapa saat itu. Matanya masih terus menatap Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan mata disana. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa telapak tangannya menyentuh rambut Sungmin. Menyibakkan pelan rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi pemuda itu.

"Kenapa.. Aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh?"

.

.

**19 Juli 2015**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Berkantung-kantung belanjaan tengah ia jinjing. Mereka belanja begitu banyak bahan makanan karena memang isi kulkas sudah kosong melompong. Ditambah dengan belanjaan Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih saja memasukkan 10 kotak daging mentah dan 5 Pizza beku. Membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Bagus kalau orang itu membantunya membawanya. Tapi apa? Dengan seenak jidatnya ia hanya menurunkannya tepat di depan belokan sebelum masuk ke kompleks perumahan mereka dan berkata kalau dia ada telepon dari kantor dan harus kesana dulu. Dan alhasil Sungmin harus membawa semua belanjaan seorang diri. Sesampainya di dapur rumah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mengangkat kantung-kantung itu ke atas meja. Sungmin menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Disingsingkannya lengan bajunya dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan makanan tersebut lalu meletakkannya di tempat yang rapi. "Lee Sungmin Hwaiting!"

.

Sungmin menoleh kearah jam dinding. Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia sih sudah makan siang tadi. Tapi kenapa Cho Kyuhyun belum pulang juga? Apa dia sudah makan? Bukannya apa-apa. Dia kan tadi setidaknya sudah membantu sedikit menemaninya berbelanja. Jadi sungguh menyedihkan kalau pemuda itu belum makan. Tapi mengingat sifat Kyuhyun. Pasti dia sudah makan kan? Mungkin di restoran atau apalah itu.

"Nanti dia makan malam di rumah tidak ya?" Tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri. Kalau Kyuhyun pulang cepat mungkin dia perlu masak banyak. Kalau tidak, ya sudah masaknya cuma untuknya saja. Cukup lama Sungmin bergelung dengan pikirannya. Dan pada akhirnya ia beringsut dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia kembali mengamati isi kulkas. Dia bingung mau memasak apa. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah sayuran dan daging dari sana. "Apa aku buat Sup saja ya?"

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai sayur kan? Kalau dibuat menjadi Sup dia mau tidak ya? Mumpung dia membeli daging sebegini banyaknya. Batin Sungmin. "Ah ya sudah. Kubuat Sup saja. Tapi.."

Sungmin kembali mengamati bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Satu persatu dikeluarkannya bahan yang sekiranya bisa dimasukkan ke dalam sup. Saat bahan makanan itu sudah ia letakkan semua di atas meja. Dahinya kembali mengernyit. "Tidak ada kaldu. Wortel dan Kol juga tidak ada. Apa tidak jadi saja ya buat Supnya?"

Kalau tidak jadi membuat Sup. Lalu apa? "Bagaimana kalau daging ini kupotong kecil-kecil dan kutumis? Kucampur beberapa sayur juga? Tapi.."

Sungmin mendesah lunglai. "Aku juga lupa membeli saos dan kecap sebagai tambahan."

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya bingung. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke supermarket lagi. Kurasa aku sudah hapal jalan."

Dengan cepat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan mengeluarkan dompet yang Kyuhyun bilang ada di laci. Pemuda itu bilang dia menaruh dompet Sungmin di laci lemari pemuda manis itu. "Huaaa.. Ternyata aku kaya juga? Isinya lumayan banyak dan kartu kredit juga banyak." Gumam Sungmin sembari membuka dompetnya. Sungmin kembali menutup dompet dan menaruhnya di kantung mantel kemudian pergi.

.

"Terima kasih ahjussi!" Sungmin membungkuk berujar terima kasih pada Ahjussi Taksi yang mengantarnya hingga persimpangan menuju rumahnya. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi. Sungmin segera keluar dari taksi dengan menenteng sekantung belanjaan. Dia tersenyum mendapati dirinya sudah bisa pergi keluar seorang diri dan tidak perlu ditemani oleh Kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya setelah tiba di rumah dan apabila Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Ia akan menyombongkan diri di depan pemuda itu.

Dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Matanya tiba-tiba menyipit saat melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Siapa itu?"

Sungminpun mempercepat langkahnya dan setelah jarak sudah memungkinkannya untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahi. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbangpun sontak menoleh saat sebuah suara menyebut namanya. Saat sosok itu menoleh padanya. Sungmin akhirnya yakin kalau orang itu memang Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. Sedang apa?" Sungmin bertanya. Ia mengamati kondisi pemuda itu. Ia masih menggunakan baju yang sama saat dia pergi tadi dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Kenapa orang ini?

"Kau pulang dengan mobil kan? Kenapa kondisimu seperti orang yang baru berlarian?" Ujar Sungmin lanjut bertanya. Tapi Kyuhyun nampaknya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Matanya menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Dari mana kau?" suara rendah itu terdengar tertuju padanya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya seperti ini membuat Sungmin bergidik. "Aku.."

"Kemana saja kau!" Sungmin berjingit kaget saat Kyuhyun berteriak kearahnya. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku? Aku hanya pergi ke supermarket lagi karena ada sesuatu yang lupa kubeli." Terang Sungmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun menjambak halus rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kembali pemuda itu menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Tiba-tiba? Kau tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba marah? Menghilang entah kemana kau masih bilang kenapa? Kau taruh dimana otakmu itu hahh?! Setelah aku sampai dan kau tidak ada di rumah. Dapur juga berantakan! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berfikir negatif? Aku nyaris gila memikirkanmu kemana! Otakku sudah tak bisa berpikir dan dengan bodohnya aku keluar sambil berlari mencarimu tapi kau tak juga ada! Bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir setiap saat?!"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Keterkejutan begitu nampak dari matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau sengaja? Kau sengaja mau membuatku mati perlahan karena memikirkanmu? Kau sengaja?!"

Sungmin yang masih bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiripun terus tak bereaksi apapun. Ia.. Merasa entah bagaimana saat ini.

"Kau.. Apa mungkin.. Kau sedang menungguku sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin seperti orang bodoh. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesah kasar. "Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau.. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

.

.

.

CONT-

Happy KyuMin Day semua ~~^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Terlalu banyak kesibukan yang datang. Jadinya susah buat update :(

Hari ini aja bela-belain Update karena ini KyuMin's Day. Aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi. Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca ff ini. Aku begitu tahu ff ini begitu abal+tak bagus. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih bagi yang masih mau baca apalagi ngasih Komen. Dan juga.. Aku mau ngucapin Happy Fasting Day! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa hehe ^^ Khusus chapter ini.. Aku udah ngasih sedikit titik terang mengenai perasaan Kyuhyun kan? Apa udah bisa memperkirakan seperti apa perasaan itu? XD

Oke! Doakan semua urusan menjadi kelar dan Chapter depan bisa diupdate dengan cepat ^^

Sekali lagi.. Happy KyuMin's Day :)


	5. Chapter 5

OBJECT

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Fantasy & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 5

.

**30 Maret 2000 **

Sungmin membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Ia sedikit menggaruk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menguap. Ditenggakkannya posisi badannya dan mulai mengamati kondisi sekitarnya. Ia termangu cukup lama saat mendapati sesosok yang tak asing di depannya "Eh?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun ada di depannya. Pemuda itu sedang menulis. Sedang apa dia? "Hey Cho Kyuhyun. Kau.. Sedang menulis apa?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulisnya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sungmin. "Ternyata tidur bisa membuat orang bodoh makin bodoh. Aku baru tahu soal itu."

Sungmin menganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memandang buku-buku yang ada di atas meja. Dan tidak lama dari itu ia mulai paham. "Ah! Mianhae.. Aku.. Aku ketiduran. Mianhae.."

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Apa-apaan dia ini? Kenapa malah tidur? "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya pun hanya bisa menjawab tanpa melihat Sungmin. "Satu jam."

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya menahan malu dan rasa tak enak terhadap Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia mencari-cari pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi bermaksud untuk kembali melanjutkannya. Tapi saat ia membuka buku itu.. Ia tertegun. "Kau.. Kau yang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. "Menunggumu bangun untuk melanjutkannya kurasa pilihan yang lambat." Sahut Kyuhyun acuh. Sungmin kembali menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. "Kalau begitu.. Biar aku yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan pulpen yang ia pegang dan menutup bukunya. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun kembali menumpuk buku-buku tersebut dan memberes-bereskan mejanya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. "Maaf."

"Sudahlah."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku malah membebanimu semua tugas ini."

"Aku tahu."

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Apa seperti ini kelakuannya semasa SMA dulu? Kalau benar begitu. Tidak salah kalau Kyuhyun sangat sangat sangat tidak menyukainya. "Berbereslah. Akan kuantar sampai halte Bus. Kau pasti lelah hari ini."

Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Ah iya." Dengan cepat ia memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan segera mengenakannya. Setelah dirasa semuanya beres. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ketika mereka berdua sampai di lantai bawah. Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin menggeser posisi kepalanya dan mencoba melihat ada apa di balik punggung pemuda itu. Matanya membelalak menatap seseorang disana. Astaga! Itu ayah mertuanya! Dia ingat betul wajah itu! "Annyeonghaseo, Aboeji." Kyuhyun segera memberi salam dan membungkuk di hadapan Appa Cho.

"Mau kemana?" Pertanyaan itu tepat mengarah ke Kyuhyun. "Aku mau mengantar temanku ke depan."

Saat mata Appa Cho mengarah padanya dengan cepat Sungmin ikut membungkuk hormat. "Annyeonghaseo, Aboe- ah Ahjussi." Sungmin rasanya mau menampar mulutnya yang hampir salah panggil itu. Aishhh!

"Apa.. Kau putera Lee Kangin?" Sungmin buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Ahjussi.. Kenal ayahku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara pelan. Darimana orang ini bisa mengenal dirinya dan ayahnya? Apa sebelum ini mereka sudah pernah bertemu? "Kau lupa? 1 minggu yang lalu Ahjussi pernah mampir ke rumahmu untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Satu minggu yang lalu? Itu sebelum kejadian aneh ini terjadi. Jadi pantas saja dia tak tahu. Karena pada dasarnya dia terlempar ke masa ini baru 5 hari. Dan tunggu dulu.. Apa benar dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Appa Cho belum-belum lama ini? Aishh.. dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kami pamit dulu Aboeji. Ini sudah sore. Kurasa Sungmin sudah sangat lelah. Permisi."

Kyuhyun kembali menginterupsi keadaan. "Baiklah.. Pergilah." Dan Appa Cho pun beringsut dari sana. Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan Sungmin kembali mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Setibanya di halte terdekat. Mereka berdua menunggu Bus tiba dan hingga bus itu datang Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera masuk. "Terima kasih. Maaf kalau menyusahkanmu seharian ini." Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan menuju Bus. Tapi ketika ia baru saja berjalan sedikit. Suara Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin kembali menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di halte. "Ketika di dalam Bus! Berpeganglah pada tiang erat-erat! Mengerti?!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari sana. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jari jempol kearah pemuda itu agar memintanya tidak perlu khawatir. Sungmin pun segera masuk ke dalam Bus. Setibanya di dalam ia dengan segera memegang salah satu tiang yang ada disana. Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang berdebar begitu cepat. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Sebelum masuk ke dalam bus tadi ia sempat kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa itu cuma khayalannya saja atau bukan. Tapi.. Saat itu.. Dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

.

.

**19 Juli 2015 **

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Sejak peristiwa marah-marah pemuda itu di depan gerbang rumah beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak saling berbicara hingga saat kini mereka sedang menyantap makan malam di meja makan. Sungmin sempat menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berlebihan terhadapnya. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya berlalu dan tak mengatakan apapun hingga sekarang. Sungmin memasukkan satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk ia berusaha untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Sebenarnya mau saja ia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau melihat watak pemuda itu dia menjadi pesimis.

"Lain kali.."

Sungmin yang baru saja akan kembali menyendokkan makan malamnya pun terpaksa berhenti saat suara Kyuhyun keluar. Ia mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu. "Kalau kau mau pergi.. Hubungi aku. Beritahu aku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Walau bagaimanapun kita sudah menikah. Kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku masih bertanggungjawab utuh terhadapmu." Lanjutnya. "Tapi.. Aku tidak tahu nomormu. Dan juga aku tidak punya ponsel setelah kecelakaan." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan membalas pandangan mata Sungmin terhadapnya. "Besok akan kubelikan." Terangnya. Pemuda Cho itu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada piring nasinya. Mengacuhkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan lengkap. Saat rasanya pemuda itu membalas tatapannya lagi. Ia pun dengan segera kembali mengacuhkan piring nasinya. "Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Dan juga aku ingin minta maaf sekali lagi mengenai perkataanku ketika di mobil waktu itu. Aku tahu itu sangat menyinggungmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sungmin memegangi rambutnya dan tersenyum segan kearah Kyuhyun. "Sejujurnya saja walau ketika SMA dan sampai sekarang hubungan kita tidaklah cukup baik. Yahh.. Walau aku tidak begitu mengingat banyak. Tapi yang kutahu kita memang tidak pernah akur kan? Jadi meskipun seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu jahat atau apa. Jadi lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi. Mungkin saat itu aku sedang hilang akal atau bagaimana. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun.. Walaupun kau sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku dongkol.. Percayalah.. Aku percaya padamu. Entahlah.. Tapi yang jelas aku sangat mempercayaimu. Selepas dari apa yang membuat kita berdua bisa menikah. Sepertinya itu tidak penting lagi. Yang jelas sekarang kita berdua sudah menikah. Dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa hidup bersama secara berdampingan dengan nyaman. Oleh karena itu.. Walau kita tidak saling mencintai.. Bisakah kita berteman saja?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya serius. Kenapa? Kenapa dia diam saja? "Ehem.. Apa.. Aku terlalu banyak bicara? Kalau seperti itu maaf."

_SRAT _

Kyuhyun mendorong piringnya menjauh dan segera berdiri. Sungmin mendongak saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin spontan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Kau istirahatlah dan pergi tidur. Aku masih harus mengerjakan urusan kantor. Jadi aku ke kamar dulu." Sungmin menganga saat melihat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Apa-apaan ini? Dia sudah bicara panjang lebar kali tinggi dan pemuda itu malah pergi begitu saja? Seharusnya dari awal dirinya ini sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa! Dia bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun! Dan yang pasti pemuda itu akan selalu membalas setiap perkataannya dengan begitu menyebalkan!

"Aigoo.. Lee Sungmin! Seharusnya dari awal jangan berbicara dengannya. Aishh.. Benar-benar." Gerutu Sungmin sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya menahan kesal.

.

.

6 April 2000

Sungmin bergegas memasukkan semua alat-alat tulis beserta buku ke dalam ransel miliknya. Tepat saat bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar berbunyi ia langsung beringsut untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang kelas. Tadi ketika istirahat kedua ada seseorang yang menemuinya di kelas. Orang itu bilang ia disuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyampaikan padanya kalau sepulang sekolah nanti mereka akan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diamanahkan kepada mereka oleh Songsengnim beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi Sungmin hanya perlu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di depan gedung sekolah seperti biasa. "Apa sebegitu privasinya nomor ponselnya hah? Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat ponsel bukannya lewat manusia lain seperti ini." Gerutu Sungmin di sela-sela kegiatan memasukkan buku-bukunya. Ini sudah seminggu mereka selalu pulang bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertukar nomor ponsel padanya. Malah pemuda itu lebih memilih menyuruh seseorang untuk menyampaikan pesan untuknya. "Apa jangan-jangan orang itu tidak punya ponsel?" Pikir Sungmin. Tapi pemikiran itu nampaknya sangat tak masuk akal. "Aishh.. Terserah. Dia memang selalu sulit ditebak." Gumamnya.

Setelah semua barang-barang miliknya masuk ke dalam ransel. Ia segera beringsut keluar kelas. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dan Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan itu sangat menguntungkan Sungmin agar bisa mencuri hati Kyuhyun. Tapi entah memang dewi fortuna yang sedang tidak ada di pihaknya. Setiap pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ada-ada saja peristiwa memalukan yang ia sebabkan. Seperti halnya menghilangkan beberapa kertas penting berisikan bahan-bahan KTI, kembali ketiduran saat kerja kelompok, bahkan pernah sekali tidak sengaja menghabiskan sepiring Pizza yang disajikan oleh Umma Cho dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. "Aishh.. Kenapa aku selalu bertingkah memalukan?" Gumam Sungmin di sela langkahnya.

"Hyung."

Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh! Siwon-ah? Wae?" Siwon berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ekspresi serius Siwon. Kenapa orang ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Siwon. Terakhir mereka bertemu ialah saat.. Astaga! Dia lupa! Terakhir kali ialah saat dia kabur begitu saja dari sesi pernyataan Siwon tempo hari! "Hyung.. Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan membalas tatapan mata Siwon dengan sedikit gugup. "Oh Siwon-ah.. Wae geurae?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba tetap seperti biasa saja. "Aku ingin kita bicara. Berdua." Lanjut Siwon. Pemuda itu menatap Sungmin dengan wajah seriusnya. Membuat Sungmin merasa kurang nyaman. "Bicara? Kalau.. Boleh tahu mau membicarakan masalah apa?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Dirinya mohon! Jangan bahas kejadian kaburnya dari pernyataan cinta itu! Dirinya mohon!

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi kumohon.. Kita harus bicara. Berdua." Sungmin membasahi bibirnya yang mulai mengering. Astaga! Kenapa hubungannya dengan Siwon bisa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun! Dasar Sungmin bodoh! "Araso. Kurasa kelasku sudah sepi. Kita bisa bicara disana saja. Otte?" Siwon mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum tipis kearah Siwon dan kembali berjalan berbalik menuju ruang kelasnya yang juga diikuti oleh Siwon di belakang. Sesampainya disana. Tanpa harus mengulur waktu lagi. Sungmin langsung menanyakan hal apa yang ingin Siwon katakan padanya. "Kau bisa mulai saat ini juga. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Siwon-ah?"

_SRAT _

Sungmin langsung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Siwon memegang telapak tangannya. Matanya hampir keluar memandangi telapak tangan itu kini menyentuhnya. "Siwon-ah!"

"Hyung.. Aku menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku? Jebal~" Sungmin menganga sembari melotot menatap Siwon. "Siwon-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kita sudah kenal lama Hyung. Apalagi yang membuatmu menolakku?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin Hyung. Saranghae.." Sungmin sudah hampir tumbang mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ya Tuhan! Siapapun tolong selamatkan dia dari kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Sungmin sontak mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara. Matanya kembali nyaris keluar saat menatap sosok Kyuhyun sedang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk ruang kelasnya. "Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kalian pulang dan lanjutkan kencan kalian ini di luar. Bagaimanapun ini masih dalam lingkungan sekolah."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menoleh kearah tangannya. Astaga! Siwon masih memegang tangannya!

_SRATT _

Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik paksa tangannya untuk terlepas dari Siwon. "Hyung?!"

Sungmin tak memperdulikan Siwon yang menatapnya penuh rasa kaget. Hanya saja pemuda manis itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun disana. "Kyuhyun.. Bukan. Kami tidak sedang seperti yang kau pikirkan.. Kami tadi-"

"Kalau kau mau pacaran silahkan. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku. Aku menunggumu di luar. Tapi kau tak juga muncul. Ternyata kau sedang pacaran disini." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Astaga! Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. "Kau salah paham. Kami tidak sedang-"

"Sudahlah. Rencana mengerjakan tugas hari ini tidak jadi. Aku mendadak tidak bersemangat." Kyuhyun sekilas menatap Siwon. Matanya menjurus tajam kearah pemuda Choi tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia beringsut dari sana.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggil Sungmin.

.

.

**20 Juli 2015 **

Sungmin memandang penuh takjub keadaan mall yang sedang ia datangi ini. Ternyata zaman begitu cepat berkembang. Setidaknya ketika ia masih SMA kondisi mall tidak se-wah ini. "Perhatikan jalanmu. Kalau kau terjatuh itu akan membuatku malu." Sungmin seketika tersadar dari ketertakjubannya. Ia mendelik tak suka kearah Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya kalau aku jatuh itu adalah aku. Jadi tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Ucap Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mulai mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sesuai janji Kyuhyun, hari ini pemuda itu akan membelikannya handphone jadilah mereka berdua ada disini sekarang. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di salah satu toko disana. Sembari melangkah masuk Sungmin kembali terperangah. Wah! Handphone semakin canggih saja.

"Pilihlah.. Kau mau yang mana?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ini serius? Kyuhyun benar-benar akan membiarkannya memilih sendiri? "Kau serius? Tidak akan menyesal? Seleraku terkadang-kadang bernilai tinggi." Tukas Sungmin. "Pilihlah. Atau kau mau aku yang memilihnya?"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Biar aku saja yang memilih!" Dengan cepat Sungmin datang kesalah satu lemari etalase yang ada disana. Sejujurnya saja dia dari tadi begitu terpesona dengan benda elektronik yang berukuran layaknya buku tulis itu. Yang hanya ada layarnya itu loh! "Bisa perlihatkan aku yang ini?" Sungmin menunjuk benda yang ingin ia beli tersebut dan meminta salah satu pelayan untuk mengeluarkannya dari etalase. "Tentu tuan."

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Sudah?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ya. Itu. Otte? Seleraku tinggi kan? Kau tidak boleh ingkar janji. Kau harus mau membelikannya untukku."

Kyuhyun mengamati benda yang sudah dikeluarkan dari etalase itu dalam diam. "Hanya itu?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa dia bilang? Hanya itu? "Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tolong bungkuskan. Kami akan mengambil yang itu." Ucapnya pada pelayan disana. "Baik Tuan. Mohon ikut saya menuju meja kasir."

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah mau melangkah. Sungmin buru-buru menahan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bercanda ternyata?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sedikit. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka bercanda? Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Ayo cepat jalan."

Kyuhyun pun kembali melangkah menuju kasir. Sesampainya mereka disana. Senyum lebar Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengembang menatap bungkusan berisi handphone tersebut. "Bisa pakai kartu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan sebuah kartu kepada pihak kasir. "Tentu tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Sungmin mengambil bungkusan itu dan mulai melihat isinya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk memainkannya. "Oh! Kenapa ada dua?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku membelikanmu handphone agar kau bisa membawanya secara praktis. Kalau kau hanya membeli yang tadi. Itu akan susah dibawa kemana-mana. Jadi aku membelikanmu satu yang berukuran lebih kecil." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa keterkejutan. "Tapi.."

"Ini Tuan kartu anda." Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja saat pelayan itu sudah kembali. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil kartunya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dompet. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Anda sangat baik sekali kepada adik anda Tuan." Ucap pelayan itu mencoba ramah.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap pelayan tersebut. Apa? Adik? Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya juga nampak shock. "Mwo? Adik? Aku bukan adiknya!" Seru Sungmin. "Ne? Ah mianhaeyo Tuan." Ucap pelayan itu meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia.. Tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Pfffttt." Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sedang mentertawakannya ya? "Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sungmin dan langsung pergi dari toko itu. Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin pergi begitu saja pun langsung menyusulnya. "Ya Lee Sungmin! Berhenti!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Namun karena sudah sangat sebal. Sungmin tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin. Berhenti kubilang!" Cih! Adik? Apa-apaan itu? Itu adalah penghinaan! Pikir Sungmin. "Ya Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak akan bisa pulang kalau kau jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sungmin langsung berhenti berjalan saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ah iya benar. "Kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin pun langsung bertanya. "Kenapa kau bilang? Ahjumma itu mengataiku adalah adikmu! Dan kau malah tertawa.. Apa itu lucu? Aku kan lebih tua darimu Cho!" Sungmin mulai mengomel. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa. "Dasar pria sensitif." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sensitif? "Mwo?!" Sungmin mulai merasakan wajahnya kian memerah menahan amarah. Dengan perasaan yang begitu dongkol. Sungmin mengangkat telapak kakinya dan menginjak kaki Kyuhyun sekeras-kerasnya.

"Akh! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku kesal. Aku akan menendangmu!"

"Mwo?!"

"Sungmin Hyung?!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak menoleh saat ada suara lain yang mengarah kearah mereka. "Oh! Siwon-ah?" Sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kalian.. Sedang apa disini? Aku baru saja menemui relasi kerja di salah satu restoran mall ini." Tanya Siwon setelah ia sudah berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Kyuhyun baru membelikanku ponsel baru. Kau tahu sendiri ponselku hancur saat kecelakaan." Jawab Sungmin. "Jadi Hyung sudah punya ponsel baru? Aku minta nomor Hyung ya nanti?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Siwon saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Tenang saja. Pasti akan kuberitahu." Tukas Sungmin. "Beritahu apanya? Otakmu itu tahun 2000 -an. Kau pikir bisa menggunakan teknologi 2015 ?" Sahut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Sementara Siwon memandang dua orang di depannya itu bergantian. "Hubungan kalian jauh lebih baik sepertinya."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang saling melempar tatapan tajam pun serempak menoleh kearah Siwon. "Baik? Baik apanya?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Yang seperti ini Siwon katakan hubungan lebih baik? Astaga! Bagaimana yang buruknya?

"Ayo pulang." Suara Kyuhyun kembali keluar. Membuat Sungmin kembali menoleh. "Pulang?" tanyanya. "Sudah mau pulang? Padahal aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Sungmin Hyung. Apa tidak bisa kau pulang duluan dan biarkan Sungmin Hyung denganku dulu Kyu? Nanti aku janji akan kukembalikan dia ke rumah secara utuh." Tawar Siwon. "Tidak. Dia harus pulang denganku." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun serius. Kyuhyun terlihat keren saat ini! Seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah mempertahankan orang yang dia cintai! Tapi tunggu dulu? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Kekasih? Kyuhyun keren? Tidak! "Oh begitu. Araso.. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin ikut dengannya dan pergi menjauhi Siwon. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eum?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang?"

"Memangnya kenapa kita harus berlama-lama di tempat ini?"

"Aku kan ingin berkeliling dulu."

"Lain kali saja. Nanti kita kesini lagi. Tapi untuk hari ini cukup sampai sini dulu."

"Wae? Karena Siwon?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh menghadap Sungmin. "Bukan."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Bukan? Lalu karena apa? "Lalu?" Kyuhyun menatap serius Sungmin. "Rumah belum dibereskan."

"Apa?!"

"Piring kotor menumpuk di rumah."

"Ne?!"

"Jadi.. Pulanglah dan bersihkan rumah. Mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun langsung beringsut pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam disana. Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Apa dia bilang tadi? "Cho Kyuhyun! Mati kau!"

.

.

**6 April 2000 **

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun. Saat ia sudah berhasil menyusul pemuda itu ia pun langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar. Aku dan Siwon hanya mengobrol." Jelas Sungmin.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perduli." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun Sungmin lagi-lagi menahannya. "Kau mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Tapi kita perlu mengerjakan tugas."

"Aku sudah tidak berselera."

Kyuhyun beringsut dari sana dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin yang memang tak kenal lelah atau istilah lainnya juga keras kepala. Ia masih mengikuti dan berjalan di belakang pemuda itu. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tahu kalau Sungmin masih saja mengikutinya pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Aku.. Aku bukankah kita akan mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu? Iya kan?"

"Pulanglah. Aku benar-benar tidak berselera untuk berbicara saat ini." Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa kau bersikap berlebihan seperti ini? Memangnya salah kalau mengobrol dengan Siwon? Aku minta maaf karna membuatmu menunggu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat Sungmin berteriak kearahnya. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku berbuat salah. Aku minta maaf!" Kyuhyun mencengkram erat telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Kalau kau sudah sadar dengan kesalahanmu jadi jangan pernah membuatku menunggu lagi. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu. Sangat."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Setibanya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun kini Sungmin hanya bisa terus menatap mata pemuda itu lekat. "Baik. Aku janji. Tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya entah kenapa membuatnya kurang nyaman. "Kalau begitu.. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun sudah akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tangannya dan untuk sejenak ia merasakan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Jantungnya rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Kyuhyun masih terdiam saat Sungmin perlahan melepas ciumannya. Ia masih tak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Sedangkan itu, Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia mencium Kyuhyun?

"Itu.. Itu.. Aku.." Sungmin mulai tergagap. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menggaruknya gugup. "Cho Kyuhyun. Aku.. Aku pamit pulang dulu." Dengan cepat Sungmin pergi dari sana. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang memang menjadi pihak paling merasakan keterkejutan itu pun masih berdiri tak bergeming. Ia meraba bagian dadanya perlahan.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa jantungku berdegup begini cepatnya?"

**. **

**. **

**25 Juli 2015 **

"Aish! Kenapa monyet ini sulit sekali dihajar?" Sungmin menggerutu sembari menatap layar I-Pad miliknya. Sudah 5 harian ini sejak ia dibelikan Kyuhyun Gadget ia sama sekali tak bosan-bosannya memainkan games yang ada disana. Seperti halnya sekarang. Setelah ia dan Kyuhyun selesai memakan makan malam mereka. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa yang berada di ruang TV dan kembali memainkan I-Padnya.

"Arggh! Kenapa harimau ini cepat sekali bergerak sih?" Sungmin berulang kali berteriak saat bermain games.

_CKLEK _

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang terduduk di sofa disana. "Ya Lee Sungmin." panggilnya. Sungmin yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya pun segera mem-pause-kan games yang tengah ia mainkan dan menoleh. "Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Suaramu benar-benar menganggu. Bisa tidak kau pergi ke kamarmu dan bermain disana saja?" Sungmin mendesis kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Araso!" sahutnya setengah hati. Sungmin mulai bangkit dari sofa dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamar. Entah kenapa moodnya untuk kembali melanjutkan bermain games tiba-tiba menyurut. Alhasil ia pun segera mematikan benda tersebut dan meletakkannya ke atas meja yang ada di kamarnya itu. Sungmin mengamati meja itu dengan teliti. Sejak ia tiba di rumah ini. Dia sama sekali belum menggeledah kamar yang Kyuhyun bilang merupakan kamar miliknya. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengobrak-abrik isi kamar ini?" Pikirnya. Sungmin mulai membuka laci yang berada paling atas. Isinya tidak jauh-jauh dari majalah Gadget. Lalu ia mulai berlalu ke laci yang berada di bawahnya. "Oh?! Buku ini?" Sungmin berseru kelewat kaget saat ia menemukan buku yang dulu sempat ia perebutkan dengan Kyuhyun semasa SMA. Kenapa bisa ada padanya? Kyuhyun memberikannya ya? Sungmin tersenyum lebar menatap buku itu. Ia membuka buku itu dan melihat-lihatnya sekali lewat. "Ternyata ada untungnya juga kubuka laci ini." Sungmin mencoba menutup laci dimana ia menemukan buku tersebut. Tapi saat ia menunduk kearah laci itu ia menatap sebuah kertas yang sangat mencuri perhatiannya. "Apa ini?" Sungmin mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya. "Ini dari Rumah Sakit. Tahun 2013 . Catatan diagnosa." Gumam Sungmin sembari membaca isi kertas tersebut. Kalau surat ini tahun 2013 . Jadi usia surat ini sudah dua tahun kan? "Amnesia? Kecelakaan?" sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tertulis disana. "Aku pernah kecelakaan tahun 2013 ?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri. Menurut keterangan yang ada di surat itu. Pada Tahun 2013 dia mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami Amnesia. Astaga.. Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali ia kecelakaan? Kalau benar ia Amnesia pada saat itu. Jadi hal itu terjadi saat satu tahun sebelum ia dan Kyuhyun menikah. Karena pada saat ia bertanya kapan mereka menikah. Kyuhyun menjawab tahun 2014 . Jadi.. Dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan amnesia? Bagaimana bisa?

_KLEK! _

Sungmin terkesiap saat listrik tiba-tiba padam. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tapi tidak ada secuilpun cahaya yang bisa membantunya. "Aishh. Kenapa malah padam sih?" gerutunya. Dengan meraba-raba jalan ia mencoba melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar. Tapi memang nasibnya sial. Boro-boro keluar dari kamar ia malah tersandung salah satu kaki meja dan terjatuh cukup keras.

_PRAK! _

"Akh!"

Sungmin mengadu perih saat merasakan kakinya malah menabrak meja saat sedang akan terjatuh. Bisa ia tebak ini akan mengakibatkan lebam. Pasti!

"Kenapa nasibku kebanyakan sial sih?" Tukasnya sembari memegangi kakinya yang perih.

_PRAKK _

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin mendongak saat sebuah suara pintu terbuka dengan keras. Sebuah cahaya ada disana. Walaupun kondisi masih gelap tapi ia bisa menebak siapa orang yang tengah memegang senter disana. Itu Kyuhyun! "Oh! Cho Kyuhyun?!" Sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak barusan?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat. "Itu.. Aku terjatuh." jawab Sungmin pelan. "Kakiku.. Sepertinya lebam." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan lampu senter kearah kaki Sungmin. Dan benar saja.. Kaki itu nampak memerah dan mungkin saja akan menimbulkan lebam. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Kurasa tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dan tanpa diduga-duga Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sungmin buru-buru berpegangan pada leher Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun. Turunkan saja. Tidak perlu seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut ucapan Sungmin. Dengan hanya menggunakan lampu senter yang ia bawa untuk penerangan. Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan Sungmin ke atas kasur. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan ambil kotak P3K. Mengerti?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Setelah Kyuhyun keluar, Sungmin memegang dadanya. Kenapa dadanya berdebar seperti ini? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Sini. Mana kulihat kakimu."

Kyuhyun tiba dengan sangat cepat ternyata. Pemuda itu langsung mengoleskan salap pada bagian kakinya yang memerah. Sungmin meringis saat salap itu mengenai kakinya. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Walau kondisi masih gelap dan mereka hanya diberi penerangan dari lampu senter. Sungmin masih bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Dan tiba-tiba masalah Surat yang ia baca beberapa saat lalu itu kembali membuatnya penasaran. "Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eum?" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin dan masih fokus pada kaki Sungmin. "Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Tapi setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Kenapa bertanya masalah itu lagi? Bukankah kau bilang itu tidak penting lagi?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat itu. "Awalnya begitu. Tapi.. Apa itu tidak aneh kalau kau menikahiku di saat aku amnesia?"

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika menegang. Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku membaca sebuah surat di laci dan disana tertera aku pernah mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan. Dan itu tahun 2013 . Bukankah itu setahun sebelum pernikahan? Kenapa kau menikahiku saat kondisiku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin masih dalam diam. Matanya memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. "Kau.. Apa benar-benar tidak menyukaiku? Kau.. Apa benar tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencengkram erat sprai kasur Sungmin saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku membencimu."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat membencimu. Lee Sungmin." dan pada saat itulah Sungmin merasakan dunianya tengah berputar dengan begitu cepat. Kyuhyun menarik lehernya dan menciumnya. Tangan Sungmin terkulai lemas saat itu juga. Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan. Namun seketika ia merasakan wajahnya basah. Sungmin membuka kembali matanya. Kyuhyun masih menciumnya saat ini. Tapi.. Entah matanya yang salah atau karena kondisi masih gelap. Dia.. Melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Kenapa Kyuhyun menangis? Kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun padanya seperti itu tadi? Kenapa tatapan itu sangat menyakitkan? Sebenarnya.. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadap Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu membencinya?

.

.

Cont-

Gimana? Apa ada teka-teki lain yg didapat dari Chapter ini? Karena sejujurnya udh usaha banget bikin clue tersirat tp ga tau bakal nyampe ke pembaca atau nggak #plak

Seperti biasa saya sangat menghargai komen dari kalian. Kalau ga keberatan ketik beberapa kalimat untuk chapter ini. Soalnya pasti masih banyak kekurangan.

Terima Kasih karena sudah mau membaca ^^


End file.
